Nada es lo que parece
by Isa-Naluforeva
Summary: Natsu es un adolescente que vive con su padre Igneel; como a todo chico de su edad le gusta hacer bromas, tener rivalidades y su espacio privado, nada fuera de lo común, pero toda su vida dará un giro inesperado cuando una chica de cabellos rubios se aloje en su casa. Al principio él la verá como una amenaza, pero luego se dará cuenta de que nada es lo que parece... (Multiparejas)
1. Prologo

**Aclaraciones:**

- Hola –** habla del ****personaje**

_- Quiero comer queso_ – **pensamiento del personaje**

(Hola soy fea) – **notas de la autora en la historia**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -** cambios de escena**

**Fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

.

_Prologo: La llegada de la forastera_

**Natsu POV**

No sé como llegue a esto... bueno vale, le jugué una broma a mi viejo y ahora tenía que ayudarlo… pero eso no significaba que tuviera que llevar todas las dichosas cajas empaquetadas y el subiera las escaleras con las manos vacías.

- Vamos Natsu, apúrate que no tenemos todo el día – ese es mi odioso padre, no es que no lo quiera pero a veces realmente lograba volverme loco, como ahora

- ¿Y cómo es que tú no llevas nada? – le pregunte dando mis últimos y milagrosos pasos para terminar se subir al segundo piso de mi casa.

- Tú sabes porque… - me miro con una cara seria y yo desvié la mirada recordando lo que paso ayer.

**Flash back **

_Desde la cocina, estaba esperando el momento adecuado. Había invitado a Gray, Jellal y Gazille para jugar play… lo que no sabían era que les tenía preparada una sorpresa especial jeje; había puesto arriba de la puerta pintura mezclada con un millón de cosas asquerosas que por su bien no les contare. _

_Sentí que la puerta se habría y sin pensarlo dos veces solté el hilo que mantenía el balde derecho… pero todo mi plan se fue a la mierda cuando me di cuenta de que mi padre fue quien recibió el impacto, ¡justo tenía que escoger ese día para llegar temprano a casa!.._

_- NATSU! – grito él evidentemente enojado_

_- Jeje etto… - de verdad no sabía que decir, estaba en un gran aprieto y para colmo, El Exhibicionista, Jellal y el molestoso de Gazille habían llegado y estaban detrás de mi padre, aguantándose las risas y burlándose de mi – no era para ti…_

_- ¡PERO QUE RAYOS! – seguía diciendo mi padre sacándose quién sabe cosa de su cabello rojo - ¡la ultima vez ocurrió lo mismo! Ya me tienes harto con tus bromas. No dejare que te comportes así cuando llegue nuestro huésped._

- …_¿de qué hablas? – las risas atrás de mi padre habían parado, hasta a mis "amigos" les dio curiosidad._

_- Bueno eso es lo que venía a decirte – se tranquilizo mi viejo – nos inscribí en el programa especial para hospedar a un becado que ingresara a fairy tail este año_

_- ¿Qué? – dije con incredulidad – ¿es enserio?_

_- Si, de hecho hasta me dieron un papel con su inscripción y mañana temprano, me ayudaras a llevar las cajas a su cuarto antes de llegue la estudiante._

_- ¿Es una chica? – pregunte ignorando todo lo demás _

_- Ahí te dejo la inscripción, ahora me voy a quitar esta asquerosidad del cuerpo – dicho eso se fue dejándome con el papel en las manos._

_- Vaya que eres tarado flamita – dijo Gray acercándose con los demás_

_- Cállate exhibicionista_

_- Gehe, Así que tendrás que aguantar a una ñoña becada – dijo gazille quitándome el papel de las manos – ¡eeh! una Beca completa._

_- Déjame ver– Jellal le quitó el papel a gazille y lo vio junto con gray – con ese puntaje, cualquiera tendría una beca completa._

_- Ya devuélvanmela – les quite el dichoso papel y fui directo al nombre que salía en el – Lucy Heartfilia… si seguramente es una cerebrito con la que tendré que vivir desde ahora – dije con fastidio – ya váyanse que tendré que ayudar a mi viejo en todo para que no me castigue._

_- Suerte – dijeron los tres y se fueron por donde vinieron._

**Fin flash back **

- Bueno, esa fue la razón de mi desgracia.

- Bien con esto es suficiente – dijo mi padre cuando logre llegar a la habitación. No era una habitación de lujo, pero tenía espacio suficiente para todas sus cosas femeninas o que se yo.

- Porque estas cajas pesan tanto – dije intentando abrir una.

- ¡Oye no las abras! Son cosas personales de la chica, que llegaron antes

- Bien, si no hay nada más que hacer me voy - dije con tono de desinterés, aunque me moría por saber que era lo que había dentro de esas cajas. Me dirigí a mi pieza y cerré la puerta como siempre. En la cama me esperaba mi gato Happy, durmiendo. Me lancé a la cama y me puse los audífonos.

¿Por qué todo tenía que pasarme a mí? Está bien, sé que no me creen y que eso es el tipo de cosas que un adolescente siempre diría, pero enserio ¿ustedes tienen a un papa que les molesta cada vez que puede y que a pesar de los años de "experiencia" en la vida, se comporta igual que yo? y ahora por su culpa y sus decisiones apresuradas tendré que vivir con alguien que ni siquiera conozco, es decir, ni siquiera tengo una foto de esa chica… tal vez en esas cajas haya alguna, pero rayos no puedo ir, de seguro mi viejo estará ahí, entonces tendré que imaginármela ... apostaría a que es una chica ñoña, con ese puntaje es más que notorio… Lucy… bueno su nombre me parece lindo…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Normal POV**

- Moo~ creo que me perdí - decía una chica de cabellos rubios intentando leer el mapa que tenía en las manos – dijeron que era una casa de color blanco… ¡todas son blancas! – la chica miraba a su alrededor desesperada – no debí haberle dicho a juvia que me dejara sola… - siguió caminando sin rumbo – _de hecho, ¿porque no le pedí que me acompañara? Después de todo las dos seriamos las nuevas en Fairy Tail… pero ella había tenido la gran idea de arrendar un lugar, mientras que yo me había puesto en el programa especial y ahora viviré con unos extraños…. Bien hecho Lucy _– mientras se lamentaba, no se dio cuenta de que un balón iba directo hacia ella.

- ¡Cuidado! – grito un chico moreno de pelo azul marino, pero ella no alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo, haciendo que la esfera le diera justo en la cabeza y dejándola en el piso.

- ¡Kyaa!

- ¿Estás bien? – el chico se le acerco y la ayudó a levantarse

- Dios, primero me pierdo y ahora esto, seguramente no es mi día

- ¿Estás perdida?

- Si – dijo la rubia levantándose y sobándose la cabeza

- Yo te puedo ayudar

- Gracias, soy Lucy un gusto – se presento ella

- Soy Gray – le saludo el muchacho – que estabas buscando

- Bueno, ¿de casualidad conoces donde vive Igneel Dragneel?

- Claro que si – luego el chico ató cabos – espera, ¡tú eres la que se quedará en su casa!

- ¿Hay algún problema con eso? – pregunto ella tímida por la reacción del peliazul

- No no, mira la casa está a dos cuadras de aquí, es la primera de la esquina a tu lado derecho. Y ten cuidado con el estúpido molestoso que igneel tiene como hijo.

- ¿Eh? – ella no entendía

- Jaja, ese idiota puede que te haga pasar más de un dolor de cabeza – hablo el moreno divertido por la expresión de la chica - pero no te preocupes él es buena persona

- ¿Eres su amigo?

- Algo así jeje, bien me tengo que ir, suerte y perdón por el golpe – el chico se despidió y los dos tomaron rumbos diferentes.

- Gracias – dijo la rubia despidiéndose con su mano en alto.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La muchacha toco el timbre de la puerta.

- Ojala esta sea la correcta – pensó

- ¡Hola! – dijo igneel – tú debes ser Lucy

- ¿Usted es el señor Igneel?

- Si, adelante pasa y siéntete como en tu casa – ambos entraron – _me dijo señor_- lloró internamente el hombre de cabellos rojos.

- Etto… gracias por dejar que me quede aquí señor Dragneel – la rubia hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- De nada, pero no me llames así, puedes decirme Igneel simplemente – sonrió el pelirrojo – ¡ah! Casi lo olvidaba, ¡NATSU VEN AQUÍ A CONOCER A LUCY!

- Oe no tienes por qué gritar viejo

- ¡No me digas viejo, niñato!

- ¡Entonces tú no me digas niñato! – y así, padre e hijo iniciaron una pelea, haciendo que a la rubia le saliera una gota en su nuca.

- Siento interrumpir… – dijo ella haciendo que los dos pararan.

- Aah Lucy disculpa – dijo el pelirrojo – te presento a Natsu

- ¿eh? – el pelirosa no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la chica.

- Soy Lucy, un gusto conocerte – le sonrió la rubia

_- Definitivamente no es como me la imaginaba_ – pensaba el chico, y de verdad estaba asombrado, esa chica, la que creía se vería como una ñoña, era totalmente diferente a eso, era muy linda con ese pelo claro y esos ojos chocolate que hacían que se perdiera en ellos. Pero él no podía darse el lujo de pensar así, no, ella era una intrusa, una amenaza en su entorno privado… y es que ¿vivir con una mujer? No es que fuera machista, pero desde la muerte de su madre solo habían sido su papá y él, nadie más, y la idea de un cambio no le gustaba mucho al pelirosa.

- ¡NATSU! – el grito en su oreja cortesía de su padre, lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y volver a la realidad – ¿qué crees que haces? ¡Se educado y responde maldita sea!

- Igualmente – respondió él al comentario anterior de la rubia.

- Bien ahora que ya se conocen ¿Natsu podrías acompañar a Lucy a su cuarto?

- Hai – dijo el sin mucha importancia, poniendo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza de forma relajada y subiendo la escalera con las rubia siguiéndolo detrás

- ¿Y qué edad tienes Natsu? – pregunto la rubia en el camino

- Diecisiete

- ¡Waah! significa que vamos en la misma clase – dijo ella muy feliz. Luego llegaron a la pieza de Lucy.

- ¿Por qué estas contenta con eso? – pregunto él, mientras ella entraba al cuarto

- Bueno, asi tendré un amigo y no me sentiré sola el primer día – la rubia le sonrió – porque eres mi amigo ¿cierto?

- Claro – dijo él sonriendo de lado y un poco nervioso, esperen ¿Por qué estaba nervioso? – _bueno, como dice el dicho: mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca…_

- Buenas noches, Natsu.

- Buenas noches, Lucy

Ambos se despidieron y se fueron a dormir como cualquier otro día, sin saber que sus vidas darían un giro inesperado en el transcurso de ese nuevo año.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Nota de la autora: **

**¿Qué les pareció? Soy nueva en esto de los fic y me agradarían mucho las opiniones, Ojalá les haya gustado y si es así, dejen un review C: también avísenme si ven faltas de ortografía porque no soy buena en eso XC**

**¡gracias por leer!**


	2. Primeros días con ella

**Aclaraciones:**

- Hola –** texto del personaje**

_- Quiero comer queso_ – **pensamiento del personaje**

(Hola soy fea) – **notas de la autora en la historia**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -**cambios de escena**

**Fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

_Capitulo 1: primeros días con ella_

La rubia caminaba alegre hacia la tienda de helados mientras el chico pelirosa la seguía con molestia.

"Natsu, lleva a Lucy a conocer los alrededores" le había dicho su padre, y ni siquiera pudo negarse ya que si no lo hacía su querido viejo le haría la vida un infierno. Ya habían pasado dos días desde la llegada de la chica y él ya sentía un gran cambio en el ambiente de su casa lo cual no le agradaba para nada y para colmo tenía que estar con ella justo hoy, el ultimo día de las jodidas vacaciones levantándose a las 8 AM para acompañarla a conocer la ciudad…Aunque no negaba que la presencia de la rubia le agradaba y le causaba un regocijo tremendo que para él no tenía sentido ¿Por qué le ocurría eso? ¿Que era ese sentimiento que no lo dejaba tranquilo? Sacudió la cabeza, sea lo que sea a él no le debía importar nada de lo que ocurriera con la intrusa que amenazaba con cambiar su vida.

- Toma – le dijo ella entregándole un helado de frutilla

- … - no dijo nada, solo tomo el helado.

La Heartfilia decayó un poco de ánimo, ese muchacho sí que era un testarudo, pero algo en él a ella le atraía… es decir si era atractivo no lo negaba, pero no se refería a eso, era algo más, se sentía cómoda estando a su lado, a pesar de tan solo haber pasado dos días en los que el pelirosa no le prestaba ni la mayor atención, la chica sabía que debajo de esa personalidad distante del chico podría haber algo más, por eso había tomado la decisión de intentar acercarse a él… pero hasta ahora su plan no estaba funcionando.

- ¿Ese gato que vi ayer era tuyo? – pregunto la rubia recordando como despertó con un gato durmiendo acurrucado junto a ella en su cama y la cara de sorpresa de Natsu cuando vio que lo llevaba en brazos al salir del cuarto.

- Si, se llama Happy – le dijo un poco cortante.

- Es muy simpático – sonrió la chica.

- Es raro que se acerque a la gente que no conoce, tú fuiste la primera – Natsu también sonrió ligeramente – parece que le agradas.

_- por lo menos a él sí… -_ pensó ella.

De repente escucharon unas risas a lo lejos, el pelirosa fue el primero en darse cuenta de quienes eran.

- Maldición – susurro al ver a Lisanna su amiga de la infancia, Cana, y unos cuantos chicos del club de deportes y algunas porristas. Él agarró ágilmente el brazo de la rubia y entro en un callejón para que no pudieran verlos

- Quienes son… - Lucy no pudo seguir hablando debido a la mano que el chico puso en su boca.

- Calla – luego de que los jóvenes se fuera, él quito su mano de los labios de la rubia

- ¡Que te crees! ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso! – dijo molesta

- Perdón – Natsu se sorprendió por la reacción de la chica, definitivamente ahora tendría que procurar no hacerla enfadar tanto.

- No importa, ¿Por qué te escondías de ellos? – preguntó ya más calmada

- Nada importante, solo son unos chicos de la escuela y yo…

- No querías que te vieran conmigo – interrumpió ella

- No es eso… - el chico se rasco la nuca y desvió la mirada

- Vaya no sabía que eras la clase de chico que teme lo que los demás vayan a decir sobre él – dijo con mirada burlona la rubia

- Nunca me ha importado lo que esos idiotas piensen, simplemente no quiero interrogatorios después o cosas por el estilo.

- Seguro – el sarcasmo era notorio en la vos de la muchacha

Luego los dos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de algo que no habían notado: el callejón al que habían entrado era muy pequeño y apenas entraron los dos… pegados uno contra el otro de frente y en una posición un tanto comprometedora. Las tonalidades rojas no se hicieron esperar en sus rostros y rápidamente se separaron y salieron de ese lugar.

- D-Deberíamos volver – dijo ella ocultando muy mal su nerviosismo

- Si vamos.

- ¿Dejas dormir a Happy conmigo?

- No.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no.

- Que malo eres

- Apura el paso o te dejare sola

- ¡Ya voy!

Y así se fueron todo el camino, discutiendo por todo y hablando de trivialidades y sin que se dieran cuenta, cada vez se iban conociendo más.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

20 minutos… 40 minutos… 1 hora…

Natsu se encontraba sentado en el sillón, ¡demonios! El sabía que las chicas podían tardar en arreglarse antes de salir, pero esto ya lo estaba cabreando, otra vez repito: el no era un machista, ¿pero que era lo que hacían las chicas para demorarse tamaña cantidad de tiempo? El se había despertado y en 20 minutos estaba listo, en cambio Lucy no.

"_¿estás lista?"_ gritaba Natsu desde el piso de abajo _"no, espera un poco"_… si claro un poco, ustedes entenderán que eso en idioma femenino es: _"me falta mucho así que anda buscando algo con que entretenerte"._

- Natsu que haces tirado en el sillón, apúrate que llegaremos tarde – dijo ella saliendo a la calle.

- Esto debe ser una broma – susurro el chico. Este año de verdad seria uno muy complicado.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Este es fairy tail – dijo el pelirosa cuando cruzaron la puerta de entrada

- ¡Es hermoso! – la rubia estaba fascinada al ver ese lugar

- ¡Natsu~! – le grito una chica de cortos cabellos blancos haciendo señas para que se acercara.

- Me voy, nos juntamos en la salida – dicho esto el chico se fue rápidamente al lugar donde estaba la albina con unas cuantas personas más.

- Matte… no sé donde son las clases… - intentó detenerlo pero el pelirosa ya se había ido – ¿_y ahora qué? _– pensó la rubia mientras entraba a la escuela – _y yo que creí que él me ayudaría…_ - dejo a un lado sus pensamientos al chocar con alguien – auch!

- Perdón, perdón no te vi – dijo alguien que la rubia ya conocía – ah eres la chica del otro día… Lucy, cierto?

- Si y tu eres el chico que me golpea muy seguido, si mal no recuerdo Gray – ese comentario le saco una carcajada al moreno.

- Perdón por eso – luego notó que la chica estaba sola – eh? Creí que llegarías con Natsu.

- Vine con él, pero luego se fue con sus amigos – la verdad es que ella estaba un poco triste pero no sabía el porqué, y tampoco lo admitiría, por lo que decidió simplemente sonreír – pero no importa, ¿podrías ayudarme a encontrar el salón?

- Claro

- ¡LUCY! – grito una chica peliazul y ojos del mismo color, corriendo hacía ella.

- ¡Juvia!

- por fin te encuentro – dijo la recién llegada calmando su respiración – a Juvia le encanto el lugar.

- Si a mí también, se ve muy alegre. – la rubia estaba muy feliz de ver a su amiga – ah! Juvia te presento a Gray.

- Hola – hablo el peliazul- un gusto

- Juvia quedo paralizada ¡dios pero que chico más guapo! ¿Esto era lo que llamaban amor a primera vista? ¿Pero qué hacía un chico asi con Lucy? ¿Acaso tenía algo con ella?

- Juvia está encantada de conocer a Gray-sama – dijo la chica con un rubor notorio en las mejillas.

- Si bueno, gray me iba a ayudar a encontrar el salón – la rubia estaba sorprendida por la reacción de la peliazul.

- Si, juvia los acompañara – dijo emocionada mientras seguía a gray y Lucy – _Juvia no dejara que Gray-sama este solo con Lucy_ – pensó ella

Cuando entraron lo primero que la rubia notó fue a cierto pelirosa sentado en las filas de atrás con sus amigos. No le dio mucha importancia y se dirigió al único puesto que estaba vacío junto a una chica de cabellos cortos y azules

- Hola soy Levy – se presento la muchacha

- Soy Lucy – luego la chica noto que la peliazul estaba leyendo un libro – ¿te gustan los libros?

- Si me encantan – dijo feliz

- Waah! a mi también, y también escrib… - su voz se fue apagando, nunca le había dicho a nadie que escribía.

- ¿Escribes? – la rubia asintió como respuesta – ¡Grandioso!

Las dos chicas tenían muchas cosas en común y se hicieron amigas rápidamente.

Durante la clase Lucy noto que Gray se había sentado con esos chicos que estaban con Natsu ¿también eran sus amigos? ¿Pero por qué Gray no la trataba tan fría como Natsu cuando esos chicos estaban cerca? ¿Qué provocaba que el pelirosa actuara asi? ¿Le importaba la opinión de los demás? Si ese era el caso, ¿Cuál sería la verdadera cara de ese chico? Definitivamente la rubia intentaría descubrirlo.

Por su parte, el chico pelirosa estaba mesas más atrás de la rubia mirándola de reojo de vez en cuando.

- ¿Natsu, quien era la chica con la que estabas en la mañana? – pregunto de la nada Lisanna

- Nadie importante…

- ¿Vamos Natsu nadie importante? – Gray, que se encontraba un puesto más atrás lo interrumpió – pero si es la chica que ahora vive en tu casa…

- Cállate hielito – golpeo al moreno en la cabeza

- Oye imbécil quieres pelea – dijo el peliazul molesto

- Adelante idiota – los dos chocaron las frentes. Lisanna solo suspiro

- ¿Quieren que llame a Erza? – ante el comentario de la albina los chicos se separaron rápidamente y se fulminaron con la mirada – ¿y por qué esa chica se fue a vivir a tu casa? – siguió la ojiazul

- Fue mi padre, no tuve nada que ver en eso – dijo él

El Fullbuster notó que la actitud del pelirosa era extraña al hablar sobre la chica, ¿Qué lo tendría tan acomplejado como para actuar así?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La rubia se dirigía al comedor, allá se vería con Levy y comerían juntas. Iba despreocupada y apurándose un poco. Sin previo avisos noto como unas manos jalaban su cabello y la lanzaban a los casilleros. Eran algunas de las chicas que hace poco había visto en el grupo popular, el grupo de Natsu.

- Asi que tú eres la nueva con beca completa mmm… la verdad esperaba que tuvieras una apariencia peor a esta – dijo la chica de cabellos verdes, Evergreen

- Auch! – se levanto la chica rubia del suelo, sin embargo Evergreen le tomo del pelo y la empujo contra los casilleros mientras las demás chicas solo reían atrás de ella – este es tu regalo de bienvenida, y te daré una advertencia: mejor no te acerques a nosotras jamás o te ira mal, porque debajo de esa cara bonita se nota que solo eres una cerebrito. Nos vemos – dicho eso se marcho con las demás, dejando a Lucy en el suelo

- Q- Que le sucede a esa chica – tartamudeo mientras se levantaba y sobándose la cabeza, se dirigió al comedor como si nada hubiera pasado.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El día fue transcurriendo rápido, Lucy había conocido a Levy y a Erza, una chica un curso mayor que ellas.

A la rubia le gusto el primer día, la mayoría fue muy amable con ella, otros no tanto, pero no dejaría que eso la deprimiera. Se fue a las afueras de la escuela Natsu le había dicho que se verían a la salida, así que lo espero… pero luego lo vio caminando con sus amigos, iba a ir a buscarlo, pero recordó las palabras que le había dicho la peli verde: "mejor no te acerques a nosotras jamás o te ira mal", decidió quedarse sentada ahí en el suelo, no es que les tuviera miedo a ellas… de acuerdo tal vez solo un poco, pero ella no quería buscar problemas y por sobre todo no quería molestar a Natsu, ya que sabía que el chico le avergonzaba estar a su lado.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El pelirosa caminaba con sus compañeros, como siempre los chico hablaban de football y boxeo mientras las chicas decían cursilerías, pero él estaba completamente callado solo viendo que estaba a punto de pasar por el frente de la rubia. Él decidió simplemente ignorarla, sabía que estaba mal y algo le decía que no la dejara sola pero hizo caso omiso de eso, y siguió caminando. Los ojos grises de él se toparon con los color chocolate de ella, fue una mirada intensa, como si se dijeran un millón de cosas sin necesidad de palabras y en una fracción de segundo, hasta que ella desvió la mirada.

Cuando ya estaban un poco lejos del lugar decidió prestar atención a lo que hablaban las chicas para despejar su mente.

- Evergreen, ¿no crees que te pasaste un poco con la chica nueva? – dijo una chica

- Con esa rubia barata, para nada, se lo merecía asi sabrá quién gobierna aquí

- No estarás celosa de ella por ser tan linda ¿o sí? – dijo en forma burlona otra.

- Qué cosas dices solo le di la bienvenida – luego del comentario de la peliverde las demás chicas que habían presenciado el acto, se comenzaron a reír.

¿Él había escuchado bien? ¿Lastimaron a Lucy? Ahora sí que se sentía culpable, se giro para ir a buscar a la rubia pero ella ya no se encontraba ahí, ¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Le abría dolido? Esperen, ¿Por qué se preocupaba por ella ahora tan repentinamente?

Decidió seguir con sus amigos y luego irse a su casa, a demás le había prometido a Lisanna llevarla a su casa y el no rompía promesas, luego vería que hacer con el tema de la rubia y procurar que se encontraba bien.

Continuara…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Nota de la autora:**

**Llego la continuación! Disculpen mi mega retraso pero últimamente no he tenido tiempo por los exámenes de la escuela y mi computador (que no es nada nuevo) se echo a perder.**

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Ojala les haya gustado :) por favor dejen un review si tienen alguna idea para mejora o decir que opinan. No sé qué día específico actualizare el fic pero les prometo hacerlo lo más rápido posible ;)**

**Me harían muy feliz si dejaran un review **

**¡Sayonara!**


	3. Una bella tarde

**Aclaraciones:**

- Hola –**texto del personaje**

_- Quiero comer queso_ – **pensamiento del personaje**

(Hola soy fea) **– notas de la autora en la historia**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **-cambios de escena**

**Fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

_Capitulo 2: Una bella tarde_

Eran las dos de la madrugada, y el pelirosa no podía dormir. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Ya habían pasado casi tres semanas desde que esa chica llego a su casa, desde que supo lo que le habían hecho las animadoras, comenzó a hablarle un poco más, pero seguía distante ¿Por qué? Ni él lo sabía bien.

Podría decirse que en parte fue por el nuevo ambiente que se generó en el hogar, es decir, si antes siempre comían pizza, recalentados y cosas a domicilio, ahora la nueva dieta incluía comida de verdad recién hecha, y no solo echa por parte de Lucy, sino también de los dos Dragneel que no pudieron negarse a aprender a cocinar: el pelirrojo por que le agradaba la idea, y el pelirosa porque ya sabía cómo podía enojarse la rubia, y no iba a arriesgarse. Además todo se encontraba mucho más limpio, todo era igual que antes, cuando estaba su madre…

Dejo todos sus pensamientos de lado, no quería revivir eso de nuevo. Se giro en la cama y se dispuso a dormir.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La rubia no prestaba atención a la clase, cosa muy rara en ella, y todo por culpa de sus pensamientos, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en esa escuela? Ya casi llega al mes, el tiempo transcurría muy lento en ese lugar. ¿Cuántas humillaciones ha pasado durante ese tiempo? Bueno, no muchas la verdad, una que otra de Evergreen y sus amigas, a veces la rubia se preguntaba por qué la odiaban tanto ¿acaso les había hecho algo malo? Jamás se lo dirían así que no veía el porqué esforzarse en preguntar.

El profesor termino la clase y ella apenas se dio cuenta, todos ya habían salido del salón, y solo quedaba ella apoyada de forma deprimente en la mesa y mirando como las ultimas dos personas iban saliendo del salón: Natsu y la chica que ahora sabía, se llamaba Lisanna. Ya afuera ellos comenzaron a hablar.

- Natsu, ¿Qué te parece si vamos por unos refrescos en la tarde? – la chica estaba sosteniendo su brazo para que él la escuchara, ya que también parecía ido en sus propios pensamientos.- ¡Natsu!

- ah… si claro – pero luego recordó lo que su padre le había dicho – eh Lisanna mejor lo dejamos para otro día, tengo que acompañar a Lucy.

- ¿La chica con la que vives?

- Si, o sino tal vez se pierda camino a casa.

- Ah bien entonces lo dejamos para otro día – la sonrisa que expresaba la albina era totalmente falsa y por dentro solo pensaba una cosa – _esa chica… ¿Por qué Natsu se preocupa por ella? La tengo que conocer…_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

La siguiente clase era la clase de deportes. Era la única clase en la que los chicos y las chicas se separaban.

- Bien, hoy día jugaremos un partido de voleibol para ver que saben ¡FORMENCE AHORA! – la maestra acuarios podía ser muy bipolar y bestia a veces, y las chicas solo tenían que hacerle caso para lograr pasar su clase.

Todas se dividieron en dos equipos y para la mala suerte de la rubia, le toco el mismo grupo de Evergreen.

Y tenía razón cuando decía que eso era malo. Esa clase fue empujada y molestada por su "compañera" de equipo.

- Muévete mejor rubia – dijo la peli verde dándole el balón de forma brusca y hostil

Okey, esto fue el colmo para la rubia, ¿Qué se moviera mejor? ¡Ni siquiera podía jugar por culpa de los empujones de Evergreen!

Se puso en la esquina de la cancha, le tocaba sacar. Ella había hecho caso omiso de las molestosas chicas, pero eso ya había sido la gota que rebalso el vaso. Tomo la pelota y la lanzo con fuerza, dándole en la cabeza a la chica peliverde que cayó al suelo y la miro con odio.

- ¡HEARTFILIA FUERA DE MI CLASE! – grito una enojada acuarios.

- Mi mano se resbalo – la rubia estaba avergonzada, eso había sido una mala idea.

- ¡FUERA! – ante ese grito, no tuvo más que obedecer y salir. Antes de irse noto la mirada de una albina, la que estaba con Natsu, no paraba de mirarla y eso la puso nerviosa.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Se sentó en la banca del pasillo, ¿Qué carajos había hecho? Pegarle a una compañera, aunque no fueran amigas y por más que la odiara no podía hacer ese tipo de cosas… ella no era así ¿cierto? Entonces porque lo hizo… lo peor de todo es que podría perder su beca por este tipo de acciones y eso si que no lo quería, si ocurría tendría que volver a su casa, y ella había prometido jamás volver a ese lugar.

- Oi que haces aquí – el ya conocido peliazul interrumpió sus pensamientos. Llevaba una toalla en el cuello.

- ¿ya terminaron la clase? – la rubia intento cambiar el tema.

- Sí, nos dejaron salir antes, como sea ¿Qué haces aquí? – luego la rubia se maldijo por no lograr evadir el tema.

- …

- Etto… no importa si no me lo quieres decir está bien – dijo esto para no incomodar a la rubia.

- Gracias

- ¿Y eso por qué? – pregunto perplejo el chico.

- Eres una de las pocas personas que me ha tratado bien desde que llegue, gracias - la chica le dio una sincera sonrisa.-

- Vamos no es para tanto, además no pareces mala persona ¿Por qué ser malo contigo entonces? – dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos en la cabeza de la rubia y movía sus cabellos como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- Etto gray… tu ropa – ella se sonrojo, pues el chico estaba solo en bóxers.

- ¡Cuando fue que…! – comenzó a buscar desesperadamente por todo el lugar su ropa, lo que hizo que la rubia no parara de reír.

- Pero ellos no sabían que desde el otro pasillo, cierto pelirosa escuchaba la conversación.

- A ella le gusta el exhibicionista… - susurro para sí mismo.

¿Pero en que pensaba Natsu? Eso a él no le importaba ¿cierto? ¿Entonces porque le ponía triste eso?

Dejo todo pensamiento y se dirigió a las duchas.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Las horas pasaron muy rápido y ya en la tarde, el maestro jamás apareció para dar la clase, cuando esto ocurría a los estudiantes les daban permiso para salir a las afuera toda la hora.

- Moo~ cuando me separe de Levy-chan – la chica de ojos chocolates caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, todo parecía desierto, ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes a excepción de su clase estaban en las aulas.

La escuela era demasiado grande y además de no encontrar a nadie de su clase, se perdía muy a menudo, lo cual era un gran problema y más si estaba sola.

- Miren chicas, la rubiecita. – la voz atrás de ella la hizo estremecer.

_- Hay no…_ - pensó Lucy, esa voy la reconocería en cualquier parte, se dio vuelta y miro a al grupo de chicas que estaban ahí – que quieres Evergreen.

- Vamos de verdad creíste que me quedaría sin hacer nada luego del golpe que me diste – dicho esto, tomo por el cabello a Lucy y la jalo a los casilleros – ¿qué parte de no te metas con nosotras no entendiste? – luego le dio una cachetada que dejo a la rubia en el suelo y provoco que un poco de sangre brotara de sus labios – chicas no se queden solo mirando

Todas las demás porristas comenzaron a zarandear a la rubia, a jalarle en pelo, incluso le pegaron con el pie en el estomago que la dejaban sin aire y le provocaban mucho dolor. Ella solo quería que todo acabara ¿Por qué le ocurría eso? Nunca la habían humillado tanto como ahora, y menos golpeado… bueno admitía que era poco su culpa, ¿Por qué rayos golpeo a Evergreen? Fuego con fuego solo provocaba mas llamas y desastres, eso lo sabía de sobra y ahora esas eran las consecuencias de sus estúpidos actos.

- Déjala en paz – una voz que se escucho en el pasillo. La reacción de todas las porristas se fijo en el pelirosa que caminaba hacia ellas.

- Natsu, que? ¿También te quieres divertir? – pregunto con una sonrisa un tanto maléfica la peliverde.

- Como ya te dije, déjala tranquila – el chico ahora tenía la mirada seria, lo que asusto un poco a la porrista

- … - todas miraban a la peliverde esperando la orden – Chicas vámonos tenemos cosas mejores que hacer.

Dicho esto todas las porristas se retiraron un tanto sorprendidas por la actitud del muchacho, al igual que la sorprendida Lucy que aun se encontraba en el suelo sin dejar de mirar al pelirosa.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto de forma ¿preocupada?

- Si – respondió de forma rápida sentándose en el suelo y con su mano apretando un poco sus costillas para no sentir mucho dolor.

- Tienes que ser más fuerte – ese comentario sorprendió a la rubia – no puedes dejar que ese tipo de chicas te pisoteé y te pase a llevar como si nada, así no duraras ni un año.- la chica desvió la mirada con un semblante triste, él tenía toda la razón si la lastimaban cada vez que podían no lo soportaría y se iría de fairy tail, algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer.- eso no importa ahora solo tienes que cuidarte este semestre hasta que Evergreen pare de tomarla contigo, créeme se le pasará – el pelirosa le sonrió para animarla al ver que estaba triste.

- Gracias – ella también le sonrió. De repente escucharon el sonido de pasos y unas voces de los deportistas de rugby.

- Maldición esas boconas le dijeron al equipo – dijo Natsu nervioso que comenzaba a sudar frio, luego tomo la mano de la Rubia y se escondieron en el lugar - más cercano que encontraron: el armario de limpieza de la escuela.

- ¿Donde dijiste que estaban? – pregunto una temerosa voz de hombre

- Aquí sigan buscando en el otro pasillo – dijo una chica

- ¡Ese Natsu! ¡Ya se las verá con nosotros por tratar mal a las chicas! – luego las voces se perdieron por los pasillos y cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban completamente solos, el pelirosa dio un suspiro de alivio.

- ¿Tan terrible es? – pregunto de la nada la rubia

- Bueno, una cosa es enfrentar a las porristas, otra muy diferente es el equipo más bruto y fuerte de la escuela, pero ahí veré como me los saco de encima – luego el chico se dio cuenta de que a la chica le caía por el labio un poco de sangre que ella ni siquiera se había molestado en sanar – estas sangrando – la rubia no se había dado cuenta de que le ardía el labio, se llevo la mano a él y puso una mueca de disgusto.

El chico buscó algo que le pudiera servir por el armario y encontró un trapito que estaba nuevo, llevo su mano con el trapo a la boca de la rubia y con mucho cuidado fue limpiando la sangre que corría por su piel.

En un momento se miraron a los ojos, solo eran ellos dos en el mundo, nadie más. A la vista de Natsu se encontraba una chica muy linda, a pesar de todos esos golpes y heridas en su rostro, ¿Por qué actuaba tan raro con ella? Comenzó a acariciar su con un dedo su mejilla, de verdad parecía muy frágil, como si se fuera a romper, eso no le ayudaría mucho para aguantar las bromas de Evergreen y las demás, por eso se prometió así mismo desde que supo que la lastimaron a cuidarla, a protegerla, no dejar que nada malo le pasara a esa chica tan delicada. El sonrojo en el rostro de ella lo hizo volver a la realidad, alejo con rapidez su mano y un silencio incomodo se hizo presente en la habitación.

- ¿has visto el árbol grande en la parte de atrás de la escuela? – intento cambiar drásticamente el tema el pelirosa

- No…

- Vamos, allá nadie suele ir, será una buena forma de evadir a los del equipo de rugby, además es muy tranquilo.

- Hai – la rubia sonrió, por lo menos ya no estaría sola si esas chicas volvían a tomar revancha.

Caminaron sigilosamente, y al ver que el pasillo estaba despejado se relajaron, bajaron las escalera y rápidamente llegaron a la parte trasera de la escuela, pero no se veía ningún árbol. El chico apunto hacia unos arbustos y árboles y luego de pasar esa barrera de ramas ahí se encontraba un frondoso árbol, con colores anaranjados y rosas. Para la rubia eran unos tonos muy inusuales que jamás había visto en un árbol, era mágico, hermoso, tranquilo y resplandeciente.

- ¡Sugoi! Que bello, ¿Por qué no sabía que aquí estaba un árbol tan lindo? – se pregunto la rubia admirando las hojas que subían por el árbol fuertes y brillantes, como si no quisieran caerse y arruinar tan precioso paisaje.

- Casi nadie sabe que existe este lugar, está un poco apartado – el pelirosa se sentó y se apoyo en el árbol – yo lo ocupo cuando quiero estar solo en los descansos.

- Es muy lindo – se sentó al lado del chico.

La tarde fue muy relajante y se la pasaron bien, conversaron de la escuela, de sus compañeros y ese tipo de cosas, el pelirosa sintió una presión en el pecho cuando hablaron de que opinaba de Gray, ya que recordó ese momento que tuvieron ella y el pelinegro luego de la clase de deportes, en el que Natsu espió y malinterpreto todo… bueno, en fin, fue una de las mejores tardes que la rubia paso desde su llegada a la ciudad.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya a la hora de salida la albina observaba como el pelirosa y la rubia iban rumbo a su hogar, sintió gran cantidad de celos, si esa chica no estuviera aquí ella ahora estaría en alguna tienda de refrescos con Natsu, era injusto, todo su plan para estar con Natsu se iba a la mierda por culpa de ella. Y para colmo Evergreen le había contado lo que paso en el pasillo horas atrás.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? – preguntaba la peliverde a Lisanna

- No hay que precipitarse… aún no se si querrá algo más con Natsu que solo amistad

- Pero ya esperaste mucho ¿no crees? Desde la infancia te interesaste por ese idiota, si no actúas pronto ten por seguro que lo perderás.

- Todo a su tiempo Ever, pero algo es seguro… no dejare que la nueva me arrebate tan fácilmente a Natsu.

Continuara…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Nota de la autora: **

**¡Hola! No me maten! D: sé que me demore demasiado en actualizar, pero estoy a finales de semestre y entre los estudios y las pruebas, apenas tengo tiempo de tomar el PC :c bueno, ojala les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Les aclaro que Lisanna y Lucy al principio serán como "enemigas" debido al triangulo amoroso que se forma, pero luego irán mejorando su relación. Además tampoco es que Lisanna sea muy malvada, solo va a estar "cegada por el amor"(?) XD**

**Gracias por los reviews y por los follows que me motivan a seguir escribiendo :D ojala puedan comprender la demora.**

**Review?**

**NO SIGAS LEYENDO SI NO QUIERES SPOILER**…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pd: ¿vieron el capítulo 334 del manga? T.T por que Gray! Mashima es muy cruel y estuve todo el fin de semana con depresion, de hecho este capítulo iba a contener Gruvia, pero al momento de escribir se me seco el cerebro con esa parejita y no pude, ¡ves lo que provocas Mashima, me quitas inspiración! :c bueno solo queda esperar una semana y tal vez haya Gruvia en el prox cap para los que les interese. **

**¡Sayonara! **


	4. ¿Solo amistad?

**Aclaraciones:**

- Hola **–texto del personaje**

_- Quiero comer queso_ **– pensamiento del personaje**

(Hola *-*)** – aclaraciones de la autora en la historia**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **-cambios de escena**

**Fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

_Capitulo 3: ¿Solo amistad?_

Sus cabellos rubios danzaban en el agua caliente, le encantaba sentir el calor al bañarse en la noche, era muy relajante y olvidaba rápidamente sus preocupaciones de la vida. Era su vía de escape de todos los temores y sentimientos que la atormentaban día a día. Porque si, ella tenía varios miedos, que en muchas ocasiones le provocaban desesperanza y soledad, que la encerraban en un mundo del cuál jamás creyó que podría escapar. Hasta ese día. El día en el que lo enfrento, a esa figura altanera que se auto-proclamaba como su padre, más ella siempre supo que jamás fue digno de ese título.

Ese día no solo se atrevió a mostrarle el sufrimiento y la verdad de sus sentimientos, que eran ciegos ante los ojos del hombre, sino que además se escapó esa misma noche.

Decidió un camino muy cobarde, lo tenía muy claro pero ¿Qué más podría hacer? ¿Quedarse y esperar a que él la usara para su propio beneficio? ¿Que él la casara con ese chico al que apenas conocía? Asi es, por que su padre ese día había tenido la osadía de hablar del matrimonio como si fuera un par de billetes y sin si quiera preguntarle su opinión, él ya había arreglado ese acuerdo solo por su ambición y avaricia. Ese terrible "negocio" al que había sido condenada solo para el bien de su padre y su preciado dinero, con ese hombre al que vio un par de veces, pero no sintió nada especial, es más, le molestó mucho su personalidad y su actitud superior.

Y es que ella no quería casarse de esa manera, los libros y la historias contadas por su madre antes de su muerte, le habían formado una visión muy diferente del amor hacía otra persona. No podía ser una unión solo por codicia y poder, eso estaba demasiado erróneo de su propia realidad. Tenía que estar presente un sentimiento mayor, que le agradara y a la vez le produjera cierto temor, temor por esa sensación nueva que es imposible de describir y que solo aparece con una sola persona.

Nadie más. Solo una.

Porque hay algo muy en claro que dejar: existe una gran diferencia entre amor y atracción. Son sentimientos y sensaciones muy difíciles de diferenciar para inexpertos y mal informados y que al final, por malas decisiones de los mismos, se convierten en relaciones que terminan en un desastre lastimando a ambas partes por igual. Eran muy pocos las afortunadas parejas que duraban con el tiempo y es que ¿Cómo poder encontrar a "tu otra mitad" en este universo tan grande? Solo una entre muchas. Por eso la rubia estaba decidida a no rendirse y en algún momento encontrarlo, pero no podría si se casaba con otro ser al que encontraba tan distante con ella.

Cerró la llave y se cubrió con la toalla que tenía a un costado. Ya no quería pensar más en sus problemas, estaba demasiado relajada y ya tendría tiempo para que su mundo se viniera encima.

Salió del baño, aún con la toalla puesta y fue en dirección a la cama donde se encontraba su pijama.

En eso, un estrepitoso ruido sorprendió a la chica al tiempo que la puerta de su habitación se abría rápidamente.

- ¡Lucy! Es hora de cen… - el pelirosa no pudo terminar la frase debido a la imagen frente a él, Lucy en una toalla bastante pequeña, con el agua un corriendo por su cuerpo y un rubor muy notorio en las mejillas.

- ¡NATSU! ¡FUERA! – la chica le grito muy enojada y le lanzó la lámpara de la mesa de noche. En ese momento el chico reaccionó esquivó el objeto y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación. Luego lo siguió el portazo de una enojada Lucy.

¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? Simple, la vio semi desnuda, definitivamente ahora tendría que dejar de abrir las puertas sin tocar antes.

_- Pero no se veía mal_ – pensó para sí el pelirosa – _no pensé que tendría un cuerpo tan sex… ¡pero qué rayos, contrólate Natsu!_ – se sacudió los cabellos intentando borrar esa imagen de la chica en toalla, tenía que controlar sus estúpidas hormonas. – Lucy – le dijo del otro lado de la puerta.

_- ¡QUE_! – ella aún seguía molesta

- Perdón, la cena esta lista… y abrígate o te vas a enfermar…

- ¡JAMÁS ME HE ENFERMADO DESPUÉS DE BAÑARME PERVERTIDO!

- Bien, solo baja quieres – dijo sin preocupaciones caminando en dirección al comedor… aunque la imagen de la Lucy sexi en toalla no se iba de su mente y no podía evitarlo.

Esa cena fue incomoda, por lo menos para Lucy que miraba de reojo a Natsu con odio, mientras este se aguantaba la risa al ver la actitud infantil de la rubia, y a esto le sumamos un Igneel sin comprender nada. Si, definitivamente fue una cena incomoda.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Al día siguiente…

- ¡Juvia! – le llamó la bajita peliazul corriendo por el pasillo hacia ella.

- Levy! ¿Has visto a Lucy?

- Are? Creí que estaría contigo

- No, no la he visto hoy

Mientras ellas hablaban dos chicos se acercaron a ellas y las saludaron. Juvia se puso feliz y Levy se puso muy nerviosa, lo cual su amiga noto.

- ¿Oe enana has visto a salamander?

- No Gajeel, no lo he visto ¡y no me digas enana!

- Tampoco está Lucy – dijo la otra peliazul.

- Parece que no vendrán… bueno entremos a clases quieren – dijo el peliazul caminando hacia el salón

- Hai, matte gray-sama – Juvia salió corriendo detrás de él y más atrás iban Levy con Gajeel discutiendo.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

...

- Asi que jamás te enfermabas después de bañarte…

- Oh, cállate Natsu – decía una muy enojada y pálida Lucy acostada en la cama – de todos modo ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú no estás enfermo.

- Mi padre me dijo que me quedara a cuidarte… no es que me preocupara ni nada de eso – hablo un poco incomodo desviando la mirada

La rubia rió disimuladamente, ese chico no sabía mentir, era notorio que se estaba preocupando por ella. Pero no le molestaba, ahora se sentía feliz de que fueran amigos y lo pudiera conocer mejor… esperen un momento… ¡se estaba preocupando por ella!

Se sonrojó en extremo, jamás un chico se había preocupado de que ella estuviera bien y Natsu había faltado a la escuela solo para cuidarla. En ese momento agradeció mucho estar enferma ya que la fiebre camuflaba su monumental sonrojo.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo el pelirosa al notar su cara – ¿tienes fiebre? – se acerco, se sentó en la cama y puso su mano en la frente de la chica.

- N-no es nada – intento detenerlo y se sentó apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama, pero él ya estaba demasiado cerca, así que se rindió y dejo que examinara la fiebre.

Él pelirosa corrió un par de mechones de su flequillo. Se veía hermosa con ese rubor en las mejillas, a pesar de estar enferma, seguía reflejando la alegría en sus ojos que a él tanto le gustaba. Luego su vista bajo hacía sus labios ¿Qué se sentiría tocarlos y apoderarse de ellos completamente? Se acerco un poco más, su mente solo quería resolver esa respuesta por más tonta que fuera. Vio que ella no se inmutó y avanzó un poco más.

La había conocido hace casi ya dos meses. Tuvieron sus altos y sus bajos, pero a pesar de todo, le agradaba la chica, la quería mucho, ese cariño comenzó hace poco, cuando de verdad la consideró una amiga, una de las mejores, jamás se había sentido tan bien al hablar con una amiga, jamás había podido ser él mismo con una amiga y por sobre todo, jamás había sentido la necesidad acercarse tanto a una amiga. Pero…

¿Solo era eso? ¿Una amiga?

Se alejó de ella a pocos centímetros. Así era, solo eran amigos y no podía arruinar eso. La chica lo miro confusa y él solo cambió el tema como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Mmm… está demasiado alta – habló refiriéndose a la fiebre

- Eh? – con todo su nerviosismo, la rubia no había notado lo alta que estaba y de hecho se sentía algo mareada.

- Espera, voy por un paño húmedo no tardo – dijo recostándola nuevamente en la cama, para luego irse.

Ella solo se quedo ahí, inmóvil. Se toco la frente, sin saber que acaba de ocurrir.

_- ¿Que fue eso?_ –pensó. Luego su mano se poso en sus labios – _acaso él… _- sacudió su cabeza, el estuvo a punto de… ¡ni siquiera podía decirlo! No es como si ella no quisiera que pasara, él es bastante lindo y más de una vez pensó que algo así podría pasar ¡pero eran amigos! No podía hacer eso ¿o sí? A demás, él siempre fue hostil al principio ¿tan radical había sido su cambio? Ella no quería que las cosas ocurrieran de ese modo tan rápido, jamás le había gustado de ese modo.

Entre tantas cavilaciones su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, de verdad estaba muy enferma, lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a bañarse por la noche. Se acomodo en la cama y a los pocos minutos se quedo dormida.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En la escuela a la hora del almuerzo…

Levy y Juvia se encontraban hablando en un banco charlando animadamente.

- Juvia se pregunta por qué Lucy faltó a clases – dijo desanimada la peliazul

- Si yo también luego podemos visitarla y preguntarle.

- Hai… etto Levy juvia tiene una duda desde hace un rato.

- ¿Cuál? – se intrigo la bajita

- ¿Que sientes por Gajeel-kun? – ante esa pregunta Levy se sonrojo demasiado, al punto de parecer un tomate.

- Tan… tan obvia he sido? – susurro por lo bajo la chica pero su amiga lo noto.

- Bueno, juvia solo se fijo en como lo mirabas, es la misma forma en la que ella mira a Gray-sama – dijo intentando animarla.

- Si, como sea… él no se fijaría en alguien como yo – habló con una lastimera sonrisa

- No digas eso – dijo de repente una voz atrás suyo. Las chicas se voltearon y notaron a la pelirroja que había llegado al lugar

- ¡Erza! ¡No me asustes así!

- El si se fijará en ti, ya lo verás Levy – siguió la recién llegada

- Arigato – dijo la peliazul ya más animada – nee, ella es juvia, no creo que se hayan conocido aún.

- Un gusto soy Erza – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Juvia está feliz de conocer a la amiga de Levy.

- Por cierto, Erza – hablo la bajita peliazul – ya casi ni se te ve por los almuerzos y tiempos libres.

- Si, ser presidenta del consejo estudiantil no es nada fácil, estoy ocupada en todo momento, pero elegirán a otra persona a mediados de semestre para que ocupe mi lugar, si fuera por mí me quedaría más tiempo, pero son las reglas y hay que cumplirlas – se sentó en la banca junto a las chicas.

- no sé como aguantas, si estuviera en tu lugar ya estaría agotada con todo eso.

- Yo estoy bien y con energía de sobra – dijo orgullosa la pelirroja – a demás ser parte del concejo estudiantil tiene sus beneficios jeje ¿a quién no le gusta recibir pastel de fresas gratis en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo? – dijo sacando un pastel de quien sabe dónde y mirándolo con ojos brillantes, haciendo que a las chicas presentes les saliera una gota en sus nucas al más puro estilo anime.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No sabía cuánto tiempo se había dormido, solo se despertó lentamente, aún con su dolor de cabeza, aunque había disminuido gracias al paño que tenía puesto en la frente… ¿un paño? Ah cierto, Natsu le iba a traer uno.

Giro su cabeza hacia el lado y pudo ver al chico de cabellos rosas que estaba apoyado en la cama profundamente dormido, ella se sorprendió ¿él había estado ahí todo el tiempo? ¿Se quedó con ella? ¿Cuidándola?

Una sonrisa se formo inconscientemente en su rostro, Natsu podía tener diferentes facetas y personalidades con la gente, pero ella estaba segura de que él solo le mostraba la alegre y amable, la verdadera detrás de todas esas capas de rostros distintos.

Se acomodo en la cama y se dispuso a dormir nuevamente sintiéndose por alguna extraña razón, segura y protegida.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eran las cinco de la tarde, Levy pensaba pasar el resto del día con Juvia y Erza paseando, pero se le había olvidado un pequeño detalle: no había ido a recoger a la biblioteca el libro que tanto ansiaba, y tenía que hacerlo ese mismo día no podía aguantar más.

Entro al lugar sin hacer mucho ruido, la bibliotecaria ya estaba cerrando, Levy le pidió un tiempo más y como ella era de confianza y siempre iba a la biblioteca, la señora le dio las llaves y le dijo que cerrara cuando terminara.

Busco y busco el tan preciado libro hasta que lo encontró… arriba de uno de los estantes más altos del lugar.

¡Demonios! Era en este tipo de situaciones cuando Levy deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser más alta. Tomo una escalera, la posicionó en el estante sin fijarse mucho en sujetarla con algo y comenzó a subirla, pronto tendría su libro.

De repente escuchó una voz demasiado familiar. El chico pelinegro se dirigía hacia ella, la peliazul se dio vuelta y lo observo, pero sus nervios debieron afectarle, ya que piso mal el último escalón del gran pedazo de metal y cayó de él en dirección al frío suelo. ¿Pero cómo podía ser tan despistada? ahora solo quedaba esperar a un insoportable dolor… cerro sus ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto… pero jamás llegó, en lugar de eso se fijo en el chico que rápidamente la había sostenido y la tenía entre sus brazos. Cualquier persona se sentiría aliviada de no caer de tal altura, pero Levy no, en ese momento no sentía alivio, sentía unos terribles nervios porque con ese movimiento había quedado muy cerca de la persona a la que le tenía unos muy especiales sentimientos.

- ¡Gajeel! – dijo la peliazul sorprendida y sonrojada en extremo.

- Enana ten más cuidado – él la bajó de sus brazos – no deberías subir a lugares tan peligrosos.

- Estaba buscando un libro – dijo malhumorada inflando sus mejillas ¿es que él no sabía que ella podía cuidarse sola? Es cierto, casi caía de la escalera, pero si él no hubiera estado ahí no se abría distraído y tropezado. Esperen ¿¡el estaba en la biblioteca!? - Gajeel ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó muy extrañada.

- Yo solo vine a dejar un par de cajas con libros y se me hizo un poco tarde, creí que no habría nadie, pero por suerte estabas tú.

- Si, la señora fue muy amable y me dio tiempo de buscar el libro que quería, pero está muy lejos – miró desilusionada donde se encontraba el libro.

- Bien, sostén la escalera – dijo comenzando a subir el metal.

- ¿qué haces? – pregunto la peliazul.

- ¿Que no ves? Voy por tu libro, ahora sostén con fuerza la escalera si no quieres que aterrice arriba tuyo.

- Hai – dijo ella agarrando con fuerza el objeto. El sonrojo que hace unos minutos había desaparecido, volvió y más fuerte que nunca. Él la estaba ayudando ¿desde cuándo Gajeel hacía ese tipo de favores? Antes simplemente se hubiera ido sin más; Eso la alegro bastante, significaba que el cambio por lo tanto como dijo Erza, aún podría fijarse en ella – "¡_pero que estas pensando!¡El jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú!"_ – esa voz en su mente no paraba de molestarla y la hacía volver a la realidad. Era cierto, por más que él cambiara ella no era su tipo de chica, jamás la vería como algo más, pero era mejor tenerlo como amigo a que no estuviera en su vida... si él estaba con ella, independiente de qué forma, amigo, compañero o algo más, ella estaría feliz, eso era lo único que importaba.

- Toma – le entrego el libro – ya me voy, nos vemos mañana – dicho esto camino a la entrada de la biblioteca.

- Matte Gajeel, te acompaño – dijo alcanzando al pelinegro _– si, lo quiero en mi vida, no importa cómo, solo lo quiero cerca. _

Continuará…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Nota de la autora:**

**¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! Esta vez si me demore en actualizar T.T bueno ojala hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Esta más aburrido que los anteriores, pero lo hice para que vieran como Natsu y Lucy van mejorando su relación, además de saber un poco del pasado de Lucy.**

**Estos primeros caps son aburridos pero ya más adelante se va poniendo más interesante y ya tengo una idea de lo que se viene, solo que en mi cabeza está todo mezclado y me falta ponerlo en orden xd **

**Sé que dije que habría Gruvia pero nose, me pareció mejor poner GaLe (también amo mucho esa pareja). El próximo cap ya está casi listo yo creo que de aquí a la próxima semana lo subiré pero no aseguro nada.**

**Me harían muy feliz con un review, siempre me emociona leerlos :3**

**¡Sayonara! **


	5. El recuerdo de un ángel

**Aclaraciones:**

- Hola –**texto del personaje**

_- Quiero comer queso_ – **pensamiento del personaje**

(Hola *-*) – **aclaraciones de la autora en la historia**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -**cambios de escena**

**Fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

_Capitulo 4: El recuerdo de un ángel _

Ese día era un poco extraño, se sentía diferente a los anteriores, por lo menos para el pelirosa.

Semanas antes había empezado a relacionarse mejor con Lucy, se acercaron más… aunque él también tenía otras preocupaciones con sus amigos, y con cierta albina que últimamente estaba muy apegado a él y no entendía la razón.

Bueno volviendo al punto, ese día era extraño por algo muy simple: La rubia no le había dirigido la palabra. Y estamos hablando de toda la mañana, ni siquiera camino a la escuela, que era donde tenían más tiempo para hablar.

Bufó con molestia y se estiró en la mesa del salón, sin poner atención a la clase.

- Natsu, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la peliblanca a su lado

- … nada… - se sentía ¿deprimido?

- …_ya casi ni me habla… Ever tiene razón, si no quiero perderlo tendré que actuar__ pronto_ – pensó ella.

Tocaron el timbre de salida, y lo primero que noto el chico fue como la rubia salía rápidamente del salón con el rostro ¿triste? No, no era triste sino apagado, vacio ¿Pero qué rayos estaba pasando? Los días anteriores ella actuaba de forma normal. Decidido a saber el por qué de su cambio, la siguió a una distancia adecuada.

La rubia se había ido con Levy a una banca del patio y comenzaron a hablar, ¡demonios! El no podía escuchar nada de lo que decían, estaba demasiado lejos. Luego vio como la peliazul abrazaba a la rubia y él comenzó a desesperarse ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué la abrazaba?

Las chicas se fueron; Él se quedó apoyado en un muro, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? La estaba espiando, el no era así, ¿entonces por qué tenía tantas ganas de saber que le ocurría a la rubia?

Camino por los pasillos de la escuela, dispuesto a encontrarla y preguntarle directamente que ocurría, pero se topó con la albina.

- ¡Natsu! ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto la chica

- Estaba buscando a alguien… - dijo con intenciones de seguir su camino pero ella lo tomo por el brazo.

- ¡Ven Natsu! La porristas vamos a practicar en la hora libre, ven a ver – insistió la peliblanca. (**N/A:** la hora libre es una clase para estudiar o practicar las materias o los talleres extra)

- No lo sé…

- Por favor – los ojos que puso la chica, hicieron que Natsu no pudiera negarse

- Está bien, podría ir un rato – se rindió el pelirosa

- ¡Sí! Vamos, practicábamos una nueva coreografía, ¡te va a encantar! – ella lo tomo por el brazo y lo jaló hasta el gimnasio.

Las chicas comenzaron a practicar y el pelirosa se tuvo que sentar en las gradas a verlas; si que era aburrido. A mitad de la rutina dejó de prestar atención y se dispuso a observar por la ventana para ver si encontraba algo más interesante. Y lo encontró. Un poco más allá estaba Lucy con Juvia y con ¿Gray?

Creyó que sus ojos le fallaban pero no, el pelinegro se encontraba hablando con esas dos chicas. Si Natsu no fue capaz de escuchar la conversación de Lucy y Levy, ahora sería imposible con la ventana de vidrio que se interponía y eso lo frustraba demasiado.

Vio como el pelinegro asentía con la cabeza y sonreía amablemente a la rubia, que hacía lo mismo. Juvia miraba con una sonrisa de ¿lastima? Ahora definitivamente el pelirosa no entendía nada.

¿Qué hacía Gray con ellas? Ya los había visto hablar antes, pero ahora lo raro eran sus expresiones ¿sonreír amablemente? Ese no era el Gray que conocía ¿qué fue lo que cambio? ¿Acaso le habrá dicho algo a Lucy? ¿Será por eso la razón de ella actuara extraño?

Demasiadas preguntas, pocas respuestas.

El pelirosa salió frustrado y molesto del gimnasio, olvidando la razón por la que estaba allí, solo quería alejarse lo más rápido posible, no podía soportar la imagen de Lucy y Gray sonriéndose pero ¿Por qué? Por alguna razón eso lo hacía sentirse mal.

Llegó hasta el árbol detrás de la escuela, esplendoroso como siempre lo observaba con sus hojas tricolores moviéndose al ritmo del viento. Se sentó en donde siempre ¿Cuántas veces se había refugiado en ese lugar? Muchas, ya había perdido la cuenta, se sentía seguro allí, nada podía pasarle, por eso jamás le había mostrado ese lugar a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigos más cercanos, sentía que ellos podrían invadir y arruinar ese lugar, su propio escondite y refugio, en ese lugar eran solo él, el árbol y la tranquilidad… hasta que se lo mostro a Lucy. Ni siquiera él entendía por qué le había mostrado a ella su tan preciado tesoro. Con otros jamás lo habría hecho, y menos si recién los iba conociendo, pero con ella era diferente, le transmitía cierta confianza que nadie más le había entregado tan rápidamente.

Se quedó en el árbol toda la tarde, sin importarle las clases ni nada más, y espero a que tocaran el timbre para salir.

Ya en la salida, se acordó que el día anterior Lucy le había dicho -antes de que dejara de dirigirle la palabra- que al día siguiente no la esperara para irse a casa. Eso le pareció sospechoso.

Busco con los ojos a la rubia y la encontró… con el ya conocido peliazul. Bufó molesto ¿Qué rayos hacia el stripper con ella? Y ahora ni siquiera estaba Juvia, lo cual lo enojo más. Los vio salir de la escuela juntos, esperen ¿¡juntos!? ¿Acaso eso era lo que había hablado antes? ¿¡Ese idiota había invitado a Lucy a salir!? Eso era imposible ¿cierto?

Los comenzó a seguir sin que se dieran cuenta y no paraba de observarlos. Al principio los notaban un poco incómodos, luego comenzaron a hablar con más confianza. Cada vez el pelirosa se convencía de que eso era una cita.

Los siguió hasta ¿la estación de trenes? ¿Iban a salir de la ciudad? Seguramente para no toparse con nadie cercano que los reconociera. Él también subió pero por la parte de atrás, siempre con cautela, evitando que lo vieran.

Luego de una hora de viaje llegaron a una ciudad bastante pequeña, esto debido a que ahí vivía gente millonaria, que tenía todo el dinero para pagar los costosos terrenos y propiedades de ese lugar. El peliazul y la rubia bajaron del transporte, seguidos discretamente por un muy mareado Natsu a consecuencia del tren.

Luego llegaron a algo parecido a un parque y por alguna razón solo entro Lucy y Gray se quedo en la entrada, esta sería la oportunidad del pelirosa para encarar al chico.

- ¡OE GRAY! – Natsu no lo pensó dos veces y salió de su escondite dirigiéndose rápidamente donde su amigo/enemigo.

- Natsu! – El peliazul se pudo pálido ¿qué hacía Natsu ahí?

- ¡Oye idiota, los he visto!

- ¿Eh?

- A mí no me engañas hielito, estas saliendo con Lucy - habló Natsu de forma muy molesta.

- ¿Qué? Oye te estás equivocando – dijo Gray de brazos cruzados

- Si claro, ¿entonces porque vinieron a este lugar solos?

- … - el peliazul se dio cuenta de que el chico no estaba entendiendo la situación.

- Que ¿ahora no vas a decir nada? – siguió el pelirosa.

- …Natsu – logro pronunciar por fin - mira a tu alrededor…

El chico, quien hasta ahora no se había fijado en donde se encontraba, se dio cuenta de que ese parque no era cualquier parque… era un cementerio. Se comenzó a sentir mal, todo le daba vueltas y recuerdos de su niñez volvían a surgir de lo más profundo de su ser.

- Q-Que rayos... – habló intentando disimular su nerviosismo, pero el moreno lo notó

- Te dije que te equivocabas, no salgo con Lucy… solo la acompaño – se rascó la nuca incomodo – hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de su madre, Juvia no podía venir y me pidió que acompañara a Lucy para que no estuviera sola, ahora debe estar con su madre y la estoy esperando… - vio como el pelirosa no le prestaba atención y miraba fijo a la puerta del cementerio - ¿Natsu?

Sin previo aviso el chico salió corriendo hacia el interior del recinto, con un preocupado peliazul siguiéndolo.

- ¡Natsu espera! – él estaba preocupado por su compañero, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que le afectaría entrar a un ambiente como ese, después de todo habían pasado ya varios años desde la última visita de Natsu a este tipo de lugares.

El moreno perdió al pelirosa de vista, ya que corría demasiado rápido y luego de un rato buscando lo encontró: estaba al lado de un árbol inmóvil, estático, parecía estar fuera de sí, solo miraba hacía el frente. Gray avanzó hasta su lado y se dio cuenta de lo que él estaba observando.

Más adelante estaba la rubia, hincada en el suelo de espalda a ellos y con un ramo de rosas al costado. Por la distancia y por el árbol ella no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los dos chicos. Cuando levanto un poco su mirada de la tumba, dejo ver sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas y su rostro en ese momento tenía una expresión que mostraba diferentes sentimientos difíciles de descifrar; mostraba tristeza, pena… soledad. Esa cara Natsu ya la había experimentado, sabía lo que se sentía y al verla los recuerdos que siempre quiso olvidar aparecían nuevamente atormentándolo y entristeciéndolo.

- Natsu… - el peliazul notó como él se tensaba y ocultaba su mirada en su flequillo, puso su mano en el hombro del pelirosa, quien la sacó bruscamente y emprendió marcha a la salida velozmente. Gray pensó en seguirlo, pero tenía que esperar a Lucy, no podía dejarla sola, se lo había prometido a Juvia y debía cumplir, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con el chico.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Corría a todo lo que daban sus pies, no se dio cuenta cuando tomó el tren, solo lo notó cuando este se puso en marcha y casi pierde el equilibrio. Se sentó en uno de los asientos. Se sentía mareado, y no precisa mente por el tren.

_Se había acordado de ella… _

_esa mujer a la que quería mucho, y a la cuál intentó olvidar por el dolor que le causaba._

"_Natsu ven, la cena esta lista"_

_Esa persona que le dio la vida. A la que amaba demasiado._

"_Natsu vamos deja de jugar, es hora de dormir"_

Se bajó del tren y siguió su camino sin rumbo. No podía dejar de pensar en esa mujer de cabellos rosados y piel tersa.

_"te quiero mucho, mi pequeño"_

_Muchos decían que su rostro era el de un ángel, y realmente lo fue. Lo fue esa Noche que pareció ser una pesadilla. Esa noche ella fue su ángel guardián._

"_hijo escóndete en el armario, no dejes que te vean"_

"_Mama, ¿qué está pasando?"_

"_Todo estará bien"_

_Él siempre fue curioso, pero ese día… ese día lamento mucho abrir un poco la puerta del armario para mirar lo que ocurría. _

"_Quienes son ustedes"_

"_¡Cállese señora! ¡Denos todo el maldito dinero!"_

_La vio acercarse a esos tres tipos. Ella tenía una mirada muy calmada, siempre la tuvo hasta el último momento._

"_No deberían hacer eso, vuelvan a sus casas, no arruinen sus vidas..."_

_Lo demás ocurrió demasiado rápido, él desde su posición no supo quien saco esa horrible arma… luego solo se escucho un feroz disparo. En ese momento ese sonido parecía tan inocente, como un globo reventándose o un objeto cayendo de un golpe seco al suelo, pero ese sonido… jamás lo habría querido escuchar. Vio a la tan bella mujer desmoronarse en el suelo. Los tipos cobardes habían escapado, dejando sola al ángel que él amaba y apreciaba. Vio como la camisa de ella se iba manchando de un color rojo que no le agradaba. Se acerco a ella con miedo._

"_¿Mama?"_

_La movió un poco, pero no reaccionó._

"_Mama despierta, los tipos malos ya se fueron"_

_El jamás había sufrido tanto como en ese momento… el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que perdía a su ángel y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo._

"_Mama… por favor…"_

_Se aferro a ella sin que las lágrimas pararan de salir de sus ojos. La policía llegó a su casa, lo separaron de la mujer y lo llevaron a un auto afuera, eso lo molestó mucho. _

_Luego llegó su padre, tenía sus ojos rojos e hinchados; no dijo nada, solo abrazo al chico. Él en ese momento supo que no era el único que sufría por la pérdida de su ángel. Dejó de llorar, no quería que su padre pasara por lo que él paso en esas dos horas. Lentamente sus pequeños brazos fueron abrazando al hombre de pelo rojo que rompió en llanto. Tenía que ser fuerte por él… por ella… fuerte por todos… y así, se guardo sus sentimientos… hasta este momento…_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La albina caminaba por la acera de la plaza, ya era tarde y tendría que volver pronto a casa o sino su hermana Mirajane se preocuparía. De repente vio al pelirosa caminar por ahí, tenía de sus manos en la cabeza y estaba… ¿estaba llorando? Rápidamente llegó hasta él.

- Natsu… - él seguía caminando. Lisanna le toco el brazo para que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo – ¡Natsu! – esta vez le sostuvo el brazo y lo obligo a darse vuelta. Sus ojos estaban vacios y preocupo mucho a la albina, jamás había visto esos ojos en Natsu – Que pasa…

Él la abrazó, ella se sorprendió pero le correspondió. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Porque Natsu actuaba así?

- Que sucede… - le susurro.

Él no dijo nada solo la abrazó más fuerte, necesitaba eso, un apoyo, justo en este momento; todo se le vino abajo en un segundo, necesitaba ayuda.

Antes solía simplemente evadir sus problemas, pero ahora no podía, se sentía atrapado y sin escapatoria. Al ver a la rubia se había dado cuenta de su propia y cruel realidad. Sentía como su corazón se oprimía ante tantos sentimientos juntos. Tristeza, rabia, desconcierto… culpa. Todos esos años engañándose a si mismo fueron en vano. Al final esa era la verdad, se sentía impotente y frustrado por no haber hecho nada esa noche... esa trágica noche. Y eso lo destruía por dentro lentamente.

Ella se separo un poco de él y lo miro a los ojos, pero él no lo hizo, la mirada del pelirosa estaba oculta tras su flequillo.

- Natsu… - ella lo seguía mirando. Toco su mejilla, la cual estaba fría. Así no era Natsu, ella no quería verlo de esa forma, debía ayudarlo pero no sabía cómo.

No supieron quien se movió primero.

Tal vez fueron los dos, tal vez ella o incluso él. Lo siguiente que se vio fueron sus labios uniéndose. Al principio lo que fue un simple roce, se transformo en algo más fuerte, desesperado.

Ninguno sabía lo que estaban haciendo exactamente.

- Te quiero… - susurro ella cuando se separaron un momento. Él no le respondió, solo juntaron sus labios nuevamente.

Él jamás habría aceptado eso, a pesar de que algunas veces pensó en Lisanna como algo más, fueron solo pensamientos vanos que habían desaparecido hace mucho tiempo. En otro momento la hubiera rechazado de una forma amable, o simplemente se hubiera negado, pero ese día… los sentimientos que lo acoplaban le incitaron, inconscientemente a cometer un error muy grave que probablemente lamentaría.

Porque Natsu Dragneel se había equivocado como todo ser humano, y había confundido necesidad con amor.

Continuará…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Nota de la autora: **

**Me demoré menos de lo que esperaba en actualizar :D no se si salió bien la parte de la mama de Natsu, es que no suelo escribir tanto drama xD ojala les haya gustado el cap. **

**Bueno Lisanna ya hizo su movida ¿Qué pasará con el NaLu ahora? Lo sabrán pronto :3**

**Agradecimientos:**

**- Gabe Logan.**

**- Anónimo.**

**- ErzaScarlet-Sama: reaccioné igual que tu en el manga, mashima nos da esperanzas y luego las aplasta T.T pero no todo esta perdido, ya veremos si Gray se rinde ante el Gruvia e.é xD**

**- camila lucy. **

**- Gonzanime.**

**Gracias de corazón por los reviews, a todos los que siguen esta historia y los que la tienen en favoritos :3**

**Sayonara!**


	6. Confusiones

**Aclaraciones:**

- Hola **–texto del personaje**

_- Quiero comer queso_ **– pensamiento del personaje**

(Hola *-*)** – aclaraciones de la autora en la historia**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **- cambios de escena**

**Fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

_Capitulo 5: Confusiones_

Era un día muy helado en magnolia, el viento no paraba de soplar con una fuerza voraz, como si intentara derribar todo a su paso.

El peliazul se encontraba en la plaza, esperando a cierta pelirroja.

- Erza… - dijo Gray cuando la vio llegar al lugar.

- Ha pasado tiempo, Gray…

- Si, perdón por eso, todos hemos estado muy ocupados este año.

- Eso ya no importa – le sonrió – me has llamado aquí por algo, ¿qué sucede?

- No es que a mí me pase algo, es Natsu el del problema.

- Que le paso ahora.

- Bueno…

Gray le contó todo el problema con Lucy y como le afectó al pelirrosa eso.

- Ese día cuando lo vi irse temí que cometiera alguna locura, afortunadamente no pasó nada, pero lo he visto actuar diferente estos días.

- Ya veo… habrá que pensar en cómo arreglar eso, el es muy bueno ocultando sus problemas. – dijo la pelirroja con aire pensativo.

- Eso mismo estaba pensando, ya no creo que confíe tanto en nosotros como antes… tal vez alejarnos entre nosotros este año no fue lo mejor para el cabeza de flama.

- No solo para él, sino para todos… bueno mañana veamos como esta y luego pensamos en algo.

- Sí, nos vemos mañana.

- Adiós, y Gray… ponte ropa – dijo ella molesta mirando como el chico estaba sin camisa.

- ¿Qué? ¿¡Cuando fue que…!? – se miro a si mismo sorprendido, luego vio como Erza sonreía cálidamente mientras se alejaba – de verdad… ¿crees que todo volverá a ser como antes, Erza? – dijo en un susurro que se perdió con el soplo del viento.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Al día siguiente…

- Lu-chan~ - dijo Levy entrando al salón – ¿estás bien?

- Si, no te preocupes me siento mejor – le sonrió a la peliazul.

- Me alegro, cualquier cosa cuenta conmigo para lo que sea.

- Arigato. Nee ¿y juvia? – Levy solo se limito a señalar con el dedo al rincón del salón, ahí se encontraba la peliazul sentada en una de las sillas. Se le veía en su propio mundo.

- Juvia ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntaron acercándose.

- Mm… - seguía ensimismada en su mundo sin percatarse de que sus amigas se encontraban ahí.

- ¡Juvia! – Levy perdió la paciencia y le había gritado en el oído, causando que se callera de la silla aterrizando de manera graciosa en el suelo.

- ¡¿Por qué asustan a Juvia así!? – grito exasperada la chica, mientras la rubia y la peliazul no paraban de reir.

- Gomene – dijo Lucy intentando calmar su risa – pero tú no nos prestabas atención ¿Qué ocurre?

- Bueno… - ella se sonrojo levemente y sus amigas se sorprendieron – bueno… es que – se armo de valor, tomo aire y lo dijo – voy a invitar a salir a Gray-sama

Las chicas sonrieron, sabían cuanto aprecio tenía juvia por el chico peliazul, pero el problema era que ella no tenía el valor de hacer algo al respecto.

Lucy comprendía muy bien a juvia en este tipo de situaciones. Habían sido amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, y estuvo con ella en sus relaciones fallidas. Relaciones que la hicieron sufrir mucho y al buscar un apoyo, solo tenía a Lucy.

Antes de conocer a la rubia Juvia no tenía una vida muy agradable. Sus padres no le prestaban ni la menor atención, nunca fue muy sociable con la gente y esos enamoramientos erróneos le provocaron una soledad que terminó por hundirla en la oscuridad. Comenzó a conocer más el mundo de las calles. Conoció a personas cuyos corazones estaban llenos de maldad pura. Esa forma de vida fue el mayor consuelo que consiguió para su vida… o eso creía ella.

Estaba perdida, y nadie podía ayudarla… hasta que conoció a Lucy. Ella le mostró lo maravilloso que podía ser el mundo. El otro lado de la vida. Tiempo después las dos decidieron empezar desde cero, en otra ciudad con otra gente.

La rubia estaba feliz; Que juvia tuviera el valor de invitar al peliazul a salir, significaba que estaba empezando de nuevo, olvidando su pasado desagradable.

- Bueno nosotras te ayudaremos - le hablo Levy – ¿cierto Lucy?

- Claro – hablo muy feliz su amiga.

- Juvia se los agradece mucho – sonrió más confiada ahora que tenía el apoyo de sus amigas.

La clase comenzó y todos volvieron a sus puestos.

Lucy miraba hacía la ventana, se podía ver el patio de la escuela, era muy lindo. De repente, vio como de unos arbustos salían unas hojas muy bellas, tricolores. Ella lo sabía muy bien, eran del árbol que conoció hace poco, ese árbol que le mostró Natsu.

La imagen del chico de cabellos rosas llegó a su mente. Desde hace cuatro días que no se dirigían la palabra. Se habían distanciado.

Giro discretamente su rostro, y lo observo sentado unos cuantos puestos atrás. También se encontraba mirando por la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Ese día no habían llegado juntos a la escuela, no se hablaron, ni siquiera se miraron. Era como si rápidamente todo lo que habían logrado en esos meses se esfumara. Eso a ella le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser, Y es que el chico había logrado un cariño muy profundo en el corazón de la rubia.

Todo eso era su culpa ¿no? Ella dejó de hablarle el día que tenía que ir a ver a su madre, pero no por eso él tenía derecho a enojarse, no era su obligación contarle lo que ocurrió ¿cierto?

Había veces en las que ella podía ser muy madura e intentar arreglar los problemas, pero esta vez su orgullo le estaba ganando.

Volvió a prestar atención a la clase, intentando concentrarse.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En el descanso…

El pelirrosa se encontraba sentado en la banca más solitaria de la escuela, nadie nunca pasaba por ahí, de hecho pocos recordaban que existía.

Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Había pasado demasiado en tan solo unos pocos días.

Comenzó a salir con Lisanna, era un poco extraño, ni si quiera recordó el momento en que la besó. Cuando un rato después volvió en sí, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y que no había vuelta atrás.

Ahora la pregunta que lo atormentaba era muy simple.

¿Qué eran ellos?

Supuestamente novios pero no parecía a eso, el había visto como actuaba la gente enamorada y ellos no eran así.

¿Un tipo diferente de amor? El creyó que sería eso nada más, al fin y al cabo ella lo había ayudado cuando nadie más lo hizo ese día en la plaza, y eso no lo podía negar.

Tenía que recompensárselo de alguna forma ¿No?, Pero el Dragneel había olvidado hacerse una sola pregunta.

¿Esa sería la manera correcta de retribuirle el favor a la peliblanca?

Si él no sabía eso, estaría en graves problemas…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¡Gray! – grito la pelirroja acercándose al muchacho que comía (lamía) un delicioso helado

- ¡Que pasa Erza! – el peliazul estaba tan concentrado en su helado, que casi le da un infarto al escuchar el grito de la chica.

- Ya sé cómo ayudar a Natsu.

- ¿Enserio?

- Si, escucha – se sentó al lado de él – lo que él debe sentir en estos momentos es soledad por lo tanto, por simple lógica, debemos hacer que no se sienta solo.

- ¿Y cómo hacemos eso?

- Nosotros no podemos… pero una chica rubia que, casualmente, haya sufrido la misma perdida de Natsu podría… - intento dar a conocer lo obvio.

- ¿Y quién sería esa persona?

- ¿De verdad no te das cuenta?

- No – que lento podía ser Gray a veces.

- ¡Estoy hablando de Lucy, pedazo de idiota! – Erza estaba que explotaba de ira.

- H-hey c-calmate quieres – gray acabó su helado – además, eso no va a funcionar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ellos ya no se hablan, desde ese día no se han dirigido la palabra.

- Bueno, entonces haz que se vuelvan a hablar – hablo la chica.

- ¿Y cómo hare yo eso? – se exaspero el peliazul

- Ese no es mi problema, yo ya te ayude y te di una idea, he cumplido con mi deber – al moreno le salió una gotita al más puro estilo anime.

- ¡Gray-sama! – la peliazul corría hacía donde se encontraba el chico y la pelirroja

- ¿Qué pasa juvia?

- Etto… - se quedó sin palabras, la verdad ni siquiera había pensado en que decirle a Gray, solo salió corriendo hacía él cuando vio que estaba con Erza, sus celos habían mandado todo su plan a la mierda.

- Que sucede - el chico era impaciente - ¿te ocurre algo?

- No, no es nada, es solo que… - tomo aire y hablo – quería saber si querrías ir con Juvia… a tomar algo después de clases.

- ¿Eh? – le sonrió – claro, no hay problema.

La chica se puso muy feliz, y esa sonrisa que le dio Gray la hizo sonrojar en extremo.

- E-Entonces nos vemos después – salió corriendo debido a que creyó que él peliazul podría cambiar repentinamente de decisión, ya le había pasado anteriormente con otros chicos, y no quería que ocurriera con Gray.

Él la vio irse. Esa chica podía ser muy extraña a veces, pero eso no le molestaba en absoluto. Le agradaba estar cerca de ella, y eso es mucho decir pensando

que hablamos de Gray. El jamás se había sentido tan cómodo al lado de una mujer… bueno, con Erza también se llevaba de maravilla, pero en la mente de él, ella era considerado un demonio más que una mujer…

- Le gustas, ¿lo sabías? – la voz de la pelirroja, que hasta ese momento había sido completamente ignorada, le sobresaltó y provocó que se callera del banco donde se encontraba.

- ¡Maldición! Un día de estos me mataras de un infarto – se volvió a sentar rascando nerviosamente su nunca – además, de que rayos estás hablando

- ¿Qué? ¿No te has dado cuenta de que le gustas? – pregunto perpleja la chica

- ¿Gustarle? Pero de que hablas.

- Vaya, si que puedes ser tarado algunas veces, ¿Por qué crees que te invito a tomar algo después de clases?

- …

- ¿Y por qué crees que se puso nerviosa y se sonrojó?

- … - es en estos momentos cuando todo comienza a encajar en la cabeza de Gray – ¿Yo le gusto?...

- ¡Si idiota! – había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Erza no experimentaba tan monumental enojo, ese chico sí que la agotaba. – como sea, no vayas a cometer algún torpe error y lastimarla…

Gray no respondía, pues seguía en shock. ¿Gustarle? Él jamás se había dado cuenta en esos meses y Erza lo noto en menos de cinco minutos. ¿Y cómo podría saberlo? Tal vez Erza le estaba tomando el pelo y lo dijo solo para molestarlo… no, ella no jugaría con eso, pero ¿Gustarle? ¿Es enserio? Es verdad, la peliazul no se había despegado de él en todo el semestre y ahora lo había invitado a salir, pero lo más extraño es que a él no le molestaba, jamás la vio como una molestia, solo la ignoraba, pero no se había dado cuenta de que ella podría estar interesada en él…

- ¡Oye te estoy hablando! – asustó de nuevo la pelirroja a Gray, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Mierda ya para de hacer eso! Que pasa!

- Deja de estar en tu mundo idiota, te pregunte si mañana iras a mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

- ¿Harás una fiesta? ¿Tú? – se sorprendió el peliazul, Erza no es de las personas que hacían fiestas o cosas por el estilo.

- Lucy y Levy me han obligado… - a ella le incomodaba hablar de eso, de verdad no le gustaban tanto ese tipo de cosas, pero sus amigas le habían dicho lo divertido que era y en algún momento de la conversación lograron convencerla.- ¿vas a ir o no?

- Si claro – en eso tocaron el timbre para entrar a clases.- bueno hablamos después.

- Recuerda la reunión en el gimnasio a las 11:45 el director nos quiere a todos ahí.

- ¿Y sobre que nos quiere hablar el viejo?

- Sobre el aniversario de fairy tail y otros temas, y no llegues tarde.

- Nos vemos allá.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Juvia saldrá con Gray-sama – les dijo muy feliz a sus amigas

- Sugoi, no creí que se lo pedirías tan pronto.- la rubia estaba orgullosa de su compañera

- ¿Y cuándo? – preguntó Levy a la chica

- Hoy después de clases.

- ¡TAN PRONTO! – gritaron las chicas

- ¿Hay algún problema con eso? – preguntó de forma inocente la peliazul

- Es muy poco tiempo para arreglarte.- se preocupó Lucy

- Pero no es necesario…

- No digas más, nosotras te ayudaremos con eso, debes estar presentable para tu cita – dijo Levy.

- Pero Juvia no cree que Gray-sama piense que es una cita… - dijo apenada la peliazul – el la mayoría de las veces solo ignora a Juvia así que no importará mucho, seguramente van a ser solo unos minutos…

- Eso no importa Juvia- dijo seria la Rubia - si significa algo especial para ti lo menos que puedes hacer es arreglarte, pero para ti, no necesariamente para él – luego le sonrió – y no deberías pensar tan negativamente.

Juvia miro a sus amigas, sonriendo. Pensó en lo lindo que es tener amigas que te apoyan en todo, y siempre están ahí para ti, eso es lo más hermoso que se puede tener en la vida, ahora ella lo sabía y estaba feliz.

- Hai – le dijo sin quitar su sonrisa – Juvia no pensara de forma negativa nunca más, No se dará por vencida.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En el gimnasio (11:35AM)…

La reunión con todo fairy tail comenzó antes de lo esperado, todos estaban atentos, la reunión se hacía por varios motivos pero a los estudiantes solo les interesaba una cosa; todos los años el director Makarov decidía una manera diferente de celebrar el aniversario de la escuela y la revelaba una semana antes del festejo.

- Hola a todos – Makarov se encontraba en la plataforma con un micrófono vestido informal, como siempre. Él era muy diferente a los demás directores, pero tenía sus razones. No quería que lo trataran formalmente, después de todo Fairy tail era su familia y en la familia se tiene que tener confianza - Bueno, supongo que la mayoría ya sabe la razón principal por la cual están aquí, así que sin más rodeos, les diré de que tratara nuestra celebración.- todos estaban expectantes – este año, para el festejo invite a un par de escuelas y haremos unas competencias – los murmullos no se hicieron esperar – supongo que se preguntaran ¿Por qué?, bueno déjenme decirles que esto lo decidí con el fin de que todos aumenten sus capacidades, y mejoren los lazos entre ustedes, porque he visto como se han tratado en este semestre, y algunos me han dejado muy decepcionados – los murmullos cesaron, todos escucharon atentos – Somos una familia, y nosotros no nos tratamos como extraños, nos tenemos respeto los unos a otros, si aún no se han dado cuenta de esto, es posible que en las competencias por fin entiendan el verdadero significado de Fairy tail. – su rostro serio rápidamente se transformó en uno alegre - Bueno continuemos con la reunión, ahora daremos algunas informaciones….

La reunión continúo, todos prestaban atención, a excepción de una rubia que a cada minuto revisaba la hora.

Una hora atrás le había llegado una nota muy extraña:

"_Lucy, te espero a las 12 en el armario de limpieza, necesito decirte algo importante. No faltes. Gray."_

¿Gray quería hablar con ella? ¿Sobre qué? No lo sabía, pero tendría que averiguarlo. Se levantó de su asiento silenciosamente y salió del salón, con la mirada curiosa de Levy sobre ella; Los demás estaban tan atentos a lo que hablaba el director que no se fijaron en la rubia saliendo del Gimnasio.

Miro su reloj. Ya eran las 12:05. Decidió ir un poco más rápido para no hacer esperar a su amigo. Ya estaba llegando al armario, como no vio a nadie afuera, creyó que él estaría a dentro esperándola, y sin miramientos, entró. Lo que no se esperaba era que, el peliazul no se encontraba adentro… sino el tan conocido pelirrosa. Los dos abrieron sorprendidos sus ojos por unos momentos, ni siquiera se habían dirigido la mirada en esos días y ahora se tenían en frente.

- Que haces aquí – preguntaron al mismo tiempo y de forma bastante hostil.

En eso, alguien cerró la puerta y le puso llave.

- Que mierda… - hablo Natsu golpeando la puerta – ¡quien cerró la puerta!

- Yo llamita.

- ¡Gray! ¿Pero qué mierda haces? ¡abre la puerta!

- Me temo que no puedo hacer eso – se apoyo en la pared.

- ¿Gray que está pasando? – pregunto la tranquila voz de Lucy.

_- Ojala esto funcione…_ - pensó nervioso – Yo los llame aquí a ustedes dos.

- Y porque hielito – dijo con voz molesta Natsu.

- Es suficiente, tienen que arreglar su enemistad con el otro, ¿O se les ha olvidado que eran amigos? – ante estas palabras siguió el silencio, Luego Gray continuó – bueno, entonces haremos un trato: Los dejare salir cuando acaben con esto y se pidan perdón.

- ¿¡QUE!? – hablaron al unísono dentro del armario.

- Ya me escucharon – se sentó en el suelo – Y no se preocupen, a la reunión le falta mucho para terminar, así que estaremos aquí un buen rato antes de que alguien nos moleste.

- ¡GRAY ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA! – ambos chicos se sorprendieron por el grito de la rubia. Haces unos segundos ella estaba calmada pero en estos momentos parecía igual a Erza enojada. Natsu ya la había visto así algunas veces, de hecho es por eso que nunca más volvió a entrar sin permiso a los lugares o a tomar sus cosas… Pero Gray jamás la escuchó así de molesta y pensó seriamente en abrir la puerta… no, no podía renunciar ahora que había llegado tan lejos.

- Lucy, ya te dije mis condiciones, y no pienso cambiarlas – su voz fría hizo estremecer a la chica.

El silencio reino en el lugar por varios minutos, Natsu y Lucy se quedaron uno al lado del otro, pero a distancia prudente, mirando la puerta. Nadie dijo nada, hasta que Lucy decidió hablar.

- Yo no tengo por qué disculparme contigo, después de todo no fui la que comenzó a ignorarte.

- ¿Estás diciendo que yo empecé con esto? – hablo Natsu, aún mirando hacia la puerta.

- Correcto.

- ¿Y yo debería disculparme? – subió su tono de voz el pelirrosa.

- Si, tu comenzaste con esto, por lo tanto lo más obvio sería que tú...

- ¿¡Estás segura!? ¡Porque, que yo recuerde, tú fuiste la que me ignoraste primero ese día! – Lucy no pudo terminar de hablar, debido a que Natsu se había girado para mirarla a los ojos y le había gritado. El Dragneel había explotado.

- D-de que hablas – dijo ella evitando la mirada de él, ese grito la había asustado de sobremanera.

- ¡Ese día! – siguió él - ¡el día en que fuiste a ver a tu madre! ¿¡O acaso lo olvidaste!?

Lucy se sorprendió ¿cómo Natsu sabía de eso? ¿De qué forma se enteró si ella no le dijo nada?

- ¿cómo sabes eso?

- Yo te vi

- ¿¡Me seguiste!? – le preguntó de forma acusadora.

- No me hables como si estuvieras enfadada, aquí el único molesto debería ser yo.

- ¿¡Por qué!?

- ¡Porque preferiste decirle al cubo de hielo, antes que a mí! – esto último lo dijo con cierto dolor.

- Yo…

- ¿Sabes cómo me sentí? Creí que me tenías confianza, pero esto demuestra que no… - oculto su rostro en su flequillo – Yo también perdí a mi madre. Tú lo sabías ¿cierto?, sabías que te comprendería… Y aún así no me dijiste nada…

- Natsu… yo no quería… - la chica había dejado todo orgullo de lado, y se acercó a él.

- Porque no me lo dijiste – él seguía sin verla, y fue retrocediendo hasta que la pared lo detuvo – ¿sabes lo que sentí? Ver que no confiabas en mi, recordar cómo se fue mi madre, todo eso al mismo tiempo… ¡tienes la mas mínima idea de cómo me sentí!

- Perdón… - estaban muy cerca uno del otro.

Natsu se sentía mareado, genial, esto de nuevo lo estaba afectando. Sentía lo mismo que días antes, maldición, dolía demasiado. En un movimiento rápido, agarro a la chica y la aprisionó contra la pared.

- Natsu… - él por fin se atrevió a mirarla, y todo cambió… dejo de pensar, su mente solo estaba ocupada admirando a esa chica de rubios cabellos… todo el dolor se había esfumado con solo mirarla… - que estas hacien… - las palabras de la rubia fueron apagadas por un tierno beso. Ella al principio se sorprendió, pero luego le correspondió. Fue un beso cálido, lindo. Su primer beso, parecía mágico.

Él ni siquiera supo que lo impulso a hacer eso, simplemente la vio, y no pudo evitarlo. Pero algo no estaba bien… de repente la imagen de la albina llego a su mente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Lisanna era su pareja, entonces ¿por qué no podía separase de Lucy? Sabía que estaba mal, pero por alguna razón no quería detenerse rezó porque ese momento jamás terminara.

Finalmente se separaron por la falta de aire. Por alguna razón él no la miraba a los ojos.

- Perdón yo… - pronunció el pelirrosa – de verdad lo siento… - se disculpó. Para él sus palabras tenían un doble sentido, lamentaba haber hecho eso, él estaba con Lisanna y cuando la rubia se enterara se sentiría muy culpable, se supone que él ya había elegido a Lisanna ¿cierto?, ¿entonces porque sintió la necesidad de acercarse a Lucy? Todo era muy confuso en estos momentos.

- No tienes por qué disculparte, fue mi culpa, lo siento – dijo la rubia, sin entender el verdadero mensaje de las palabras dichas por él.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente abrió la puerta – que ya no estaba cerrada – y salió de ahí, dejando a una Lucy muy confundida. Antes de irse miró a Gray que estaba expectante.

- Te compadezco. Suerte – dijo antes de marcharse. El peliazul quedó desconcertado ¿a qué se refería con eso?

Luego Gray se giró y vio a Lucy con un aura oscura rodeándola.

- Gray… - Lo miró – me las pagarás…

- Lucy, yo… jeje – en ese momento entendió a que se refería el pelirrosa – _cobarde cerebro de lava me dejaste solo en esto_.- pensó maldiciendo al pelirrosa, que se había marchado. Ahora Gray recibiría la paliza de su vida… lo único que esperaba era salir vivo de esta.

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

**Gomenasai! Me demoré mucho T.T es que no sabía cómo continuar desde el cap anterior y el álgebra me a tenido bastante ocupada este mes (odio las matematicas). Ojala les gustara, es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora *-***

**Natsu la sigue fregando y aún se vienen más problemas. Falta ver que sucedió en la Cita de Gray y Juvia, la fiesta de Erza, ****todo esto lo sabrán en la siguiente actualización, para no dar spoiler no les diré nada más jeje **

**Agradecimientos:**

**- ErzaScarlet-Sama  
**

**- AnikaSukino 5d**

**- Gabe Logan**

**- GlowMist12**

**- Gonzanime**

**Gracias por los comentarios y a todos los que siguen el fic.**

**Con un review me harían muy feliz :D**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	7. Comprobando sentimientos

**Aclaraciones:**

- Hola –**Diálogo del personaje**

_- Quiero comer queso_ **– pensamiento del personaje**

(Hola *-*)** – aclaraciones de la autora en la historia**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **-cambios de escena**

**Fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

_Capitulo 6: Comprobando sentimientos_

Gray esperaba impaciente en la plaza. El chico de cabellos azules, con unos curiosos parches blancos en su rostro estaba sentado en una banca del relajante lugar.

La razón por la que estaba ahí era muy simple.

**Flash Back**

_- "Gray-sama espere a Juvia en la plaza por favor"_

_Él observó a la chica de ondulado cabello, que era arrastrada afuera de la escuela por Lucy y Levy a quien sabe dónde._

_No sabía que estaba pasando, pero como le prometió a ella que saldrían después de clases decidió obedecer y esperarla._

**Fin flash Back**

Miro a su alrededor. ¿Cuántos momentos buenos había tenido en esa plaza? Él vivió en Magnolia prácticamente toda su vida, conocía cada rincón de ese lugar, pero por alguna razón prefería estar en esa plaza. Era tranquila, serena, y el ambiente reflejaba paz. Era mucho mejor estar sentado ahí, disfrutando de la brisa y el ambiente, que estar encerrado en su casa.

No le gustaba su casa. Hace tiempo que la mayoría de su familia había fallecido, y los pocos parientes que tenía se habían mudado a ciudades lejanas. En esa casa solo estaban él y el silencio. Era algo insoportable… por que odiaba la idea de estar solo.

Estaba mucho tiempo con sus amigos, ellos eran su familia… pero a pesar de eso siempre tenía el miedo de quedarse solo.

Suspiro. Últimamente su vida estaba muy complicada, empezando por esa chica de azules cabellos. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella? Siempre se considero distante con las mujeres, pero por alguna razón a ella no le importaba ser ignorada… y eso era algo que lo impresionaba.

Obviamente luego del comentario de Erza había pensado en ella más de lo normal… ¿gustarle? aún estaba anonadado por no haberse dado cuenta antes de ese detalle. ¿Tan descuidado podía ser a veces?

Pero primero tenía que saber si era verdad, y hacer algo al respecto, porque había una duda que aún lo seguía atormentando.

¿Qué sentía él por la peliazul?

No le molestaba cuando ella estaba cerca, ¿pero eso significaba algo más? En estos momentos se encontraba muy confundido.

Poco a poco su vida se estaba formando un amasijo de problemas con ella, sin mencionar su otra faceta de psicólogo, intentando ayudar a Natsu. Se toco los parches en el rostro, vaya que le salió cara su intromisión, de ahora en adelante se quedaría distante de esos problemas, estaba muy ocupado con su vida y no quería morir a manos de la rubia si los intentaba ayudar de nuevo, fue una suerte que sonara el timbre, antes de que ella le acertara más golpes. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordarlo, nadie nunca lo había hecho temblar igual que Erza hasta ese momento, tendría que tener cuidado de no molestar a la rubia más de lo debido, o no viviría para contarlo.

- Gray-sama – una voz atrás de él lo hizo olvidar todo pensamiento. Se giró y lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras.

Frente a él estaba la chica causante de sus cavilaciones. Vestía una blusa de color avellana, con una correa (cinturón) la cintura color marrón que combinaba a la perfección con su falda corta y su sombrero redondo del igual color.

- H-hola – él estaba ¿nervioso? No era propio de Gray.

- ¿Vamos? - le dijo ella con un leve sonrojo.

- ¿A dónde?

- A tomar algo, en eso quedamos ¿cierto? – pregunto con cierta inocencia.

- Hai – asintió, y juntos comenzaron a caminar.

No muy adelante, había una tienda de refrescos. Compraron dos y siguieron su camino sin rumbo.

- Entonces… - dijo gray tratando de entablar una conversación – ¿por que querías que viniera contigo?

- Solo a pasear – dijo ella alegre mirando al cielo – ¿no le parece un lindo día gray-sama?

- Si… - era verdad, toda esa semana hubo un viento y un frio infernal… pero era la primera vez en el día que veía el sol salir. Un sonrojo involuntario surgió en su rostro al girarse y verla sonreír, se veía muy linda hoy.

Sacudió la cabeza, ¿qué pasaba? ¿Dónde estaba el Gray frio? ¿Dónde estaba ese Gray de hielo? ¿Era posible que estando solo con ella se sintiera más cálido de lo normal?

Con una rapidez extrema, se posicionó frente a ella, invadiendo su metro cuadrado y provocando que la peliazul se sonrojara en extremo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con un afán único, tenía que corroborar sus sospechas, ver si era verdad que esa chica le producía una calidez y calma que nunca antes había experimentado.

Sin darse cuenta se fue acercando, y a cada centímetro una sensación en el pecho lo oprimía y le provocaba una ansiedad desconocida.

Estaban demasiado cerca…

- Jaja creo que te encontré en un mal momento – una voz a su espalda, muy conocida para él, lo hizo detenerse y darse la vuelta.

Un albino lo miraba de forma pícara.

- LYON? – hablo de forma sorprendida.

- Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Gray

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – frunció el ceño, molesto.

- ¿Porque esa actitud tan hostil? ¿no te he visto 5 años y así es como me saludas?

- …

- ¿Gray-sama lo conoce? – Juvia, que hasta ese momento estaba en silencio llamo la atención de los presentes.

- Es mi hermano – dijo con cierto desprecio el peliazul – Juvia, el es Lyon.

- Un gusto – dijo ella. El peliblanco no respondió, simplemente se acerco y la tomo por los hombros con un leve sonrojo y susurro.

- ¿Esto es lo que llaman amor a primera vista?

- ¿EEH? – fue lo único que surgió de la boca de Gray y Juvia.

Lyon empezó hablar cosas extrañas sobre el amor y a gritar Juvia-chan persiguiéndola, mientras ella de forma aterrada corría por el lugar.

Y no hablemos de Gray, él seguía en un estado de shock mental. ¿Lyon dijo sus sentimientos así de repente? Pero ese no era el verdadero problema, lo que ocurría era que a él le estaba molestando que se acercara a Juvia de esa forma. Ya odiaba ver a uno de sus familiares, por no decir el único, allí en la ciudad, imagínense como sería que apareciera de la nada e intentara arrebatarte a la chica con la cual saliste a tomar algo. Gray estaba por explotar.

- ¿Lyon que haces aquí? – dijo intentando calmarse, aunque su voz surgió tensa por sus labios. Ante esa pregunta el albino se detuvo y se giró a verlo.

- Tu escuela ha invitado a la mía a unas competencias y me han elegido a mí y algunos de mis compañeros para representar a Lamia Scale en ellas.

- Yo tenía informado que las competencias empezaban el lunes.

- Sí, pero hemos llegado antes para buscar alojamiento. Luego quise ir a tu casa, pero como no estabas, supuse que te encontraría aquí.

- ¿Y por qué no te vas ya?

- Gray-sama, sea más amable.

- No te preocupes Juvia-Chan, yo ya me iba, espero con ansias verte el lunes. – este comentario hizo incomodar a la chica – adiós, Gray. – él aludido solo gruño con molestia mientras el albino retomaba su camino.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Luego de ese momento no grato para Gray, llevó a Juvia a la casa de Erza, debido a que se quedaría a dormir con las demás chicas allí. Durante el camino, el noto que ella quería decirle algo, pero no lo hacía.

- ¿Qué pasa? - su voz sobresalto a la chica que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos - ¿Qué quieres decirme?

- etto... no es nada

- si es algo, anda dime.

- ... – Juvia lo pensó un momento, pero decidió hablar - Juvia piensa que debería ser más amable con su familia - El chico detuvo su andar de golpe, la peliazul se preocupó un momento pero prosiguió - ese chico, Lyon, apenas llegó a la ciudad fue a saludarlo, pero usted fue muy denso y frio, Gray-sama.

- Y tú que sabes de eso - dijo con su típico tono duro.

- Juvia sabe mucho de eso - Gray se sorprendió al darse vuelta y ver el rostro serio de ella -hace tiempo Juvia tenía familia, si es que se podía llamar así... ellos no prestaban atención a Juvia y eso la sumergió en una depresión... Juvia casi arruina su vida... - paso al lado de gray para seguir su camino - Gray - sama, tiene suerte de tener familia y personas que se preocupe por usted, no debería alejarlas con su actitud distante.

Estas palabras dejaron impactado a Gray, se sintió un completo tonto, las frases de la chica transmitían dolor, debió haber sufrido mucho y él le estaba hablando de forma insensible.

El camino a la casa de Erza fue en completo silencio. Ninguno decía una palabra. Gray estaba atento a las facetas de la chica, luego de esa incomoda conversación ella había seguido seria. Llegaron a la puerta de entrada. Ella iba a golpear la madera, pero él le sostuvo el brazo.

- perdón - se disculpo el peliazul.

La escuchó suspirar.

- Gray-sama hágale un favor a Juvia - se giró y le mostró una suave sonrisa - intente no ser tan frío con las personas que son importantes para usted.

Él iba a responder, cuando la puerta se abrió y unas manos tomaron a Juvia jalándola al interior y cerrando con un fuerte estruendo dejando un tanto desconcertado a Gray.

Caminó de vuelta a la plaza.

Muchos sentimientos lo acoplaron. Se sentía extraño. Debía admitir que la peliazul lo había impresionado, no era igual a las otras chicas que conocía, la mayoría le temía por ser duro y frio... ella fue capaz de enfrentarlo, solo para mostrarle su opinión. Eso a la vista del peliazul, era admirable. A demás de que sus palabras le dieron a pensar sobre varias cosas. Su actitud de siempre simplemente era para no encariñarse con alguien y después sufrir por eso si se iba.

Ella le dio a entender que si seguía con esa actitud al final las personas se alejarían por sí solas, y eso era peor.

Aun no tenía claro cuáles eran sus intenciones con la peliazul, pero no estaría mal seguir su consejo y ser más considerado, tanto con los demás, como con ella. Arriesgarse a querer y a empatizar por las personas no debería ser tan malo ¿cierto?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Bien Juvia, cuenta

- ¿Cómo te fue?

- Creímos que te demorarías mas

- ¿Sonreíste como te dije?

- ¿Estabas nerviosa?

- ¿El tarado de gray te trato bien?

Juvia se encontraba en un sillón, acorralada por sus amigas que la agobiaban con miles de preguntas. Todo fue muy rápido, solo recordaba que estaba hablando con Gray y la jalaron al interior de la casa, sin siquiera poder despedirse. Lo siguiente que logró ver fue a sus amigas llenas de dudas.

- E-esperen – dijo ante tantas preguntas – Juvia piensa que hablan muy rápido.

- Cierto, cierto, déjenla respirar – hablo lucy – ¿y cómo les fue?

- … Juvia cree que bien.

- Bien? solo bien? – hablo con perplejidad Levy. La chica solo asintió como respuesta.

- Bueno, Juvia piensa que fue divertido, y luego apareció el hermano de Gray-sama y…

- ¿¡Lyon!? – dijo la pelirroja – espera ¿Lyon está en la ciudad?

- Hai, lo encontramos en la plaza

- Erza le conoces? - hablo la rubia

- Por supuesto que sí, cuando pequeños todos solíamos jugar juntos bueno, solo hasta que ella se fue

- ¿Quién se fue? – preguntó Juvia

- La madre de Gray

- A donde?

- … - Erza miro al piso – se fue arriba, donde vas luego de que acabas tu vida aquí, ustedes saben...

A juvia y a las demás les sorprendió como Erza podía hablar de la muerte de forma tan inocente, a pesar de ser muy madura en otros aspectos.

- Luego de que ella se fuera, Lyon y Ultear decidieron irse a uno de los países al sur, pero Gray no quería abandonar Magnolia entonces lo dejaron aquí solo.

- ¿Ultear? – se desconcertó Juvia

- La hermana de Gray. Ellos son su única familia, pero desde que se fueron el idiota les tiene cierto resentimiento, y aunque lo iban a visitar algunas veces él no les abría la puerta, o simplemente no les hablaba…. Hasta que dejaron de venir e insistir.

- ¿Y porque vino ahora? – hablo esta vez Levy

- Lyon-sama Dijo que era por las competencias que Fairy tail tendrá la próxima semana

- Mm… ya veo – dijo Erza al escuchar a Juvia – _me pregunto si esto habrá sido planeado con anticipación por el director _– Pensó ella.

- Bueno, pero no hablemos más de eso – dijo Lucy – ahora hay que ver que decoración pondremos para la fiesta de mañana.

- Si, sobre eso… - Erza rascaba nerviosamente su nuca, de verdad no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas.

- No te estarás echando para atrás ¿cierto? - habló Levy

- Bueno yo…

- ¡Vamos Erza! Ya avisamos a todos, no puedes decepcionarlos – dijo Lucy y luego miro a la aludida picaronamente - A demás de que el chico que nombraste la otra vez también vendrá ¿recuerdas cuando dijiste que aceptabas a esto solo si él venía? ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Jell…

- ¡URUSAI! – la pelirroja sonrojada, que ahora competía con su propio cabello, le lanzó una almohada a la rubia, que le dio de lleno en la cara y la hizo caer al suelo de forma graciosa.

Todas comenzaron a reír por la caída, y Lucy en venganza le lanzó otra almohada a Erza, que la esquivo haciendo que la tela con plumas fuera a parar directo a la cara de Juvia, Quien no dudo en lanzarla de nuevo, esta vez dando en Levy. Rápidamente ese lugar se volvió una batalla campal de almohadas y cojines que volaban por todas partes.

¿El resultado? La sala de Erza ahora parecía gallinero con las plumas esparcidas por todas partes y los sillones con las sillas esparcidas por todos lados…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

En la mesa del comedor se encontraban un pelirrosa y un pelirrojo.

Estaban bastante callados, para tener el apellido Dragneel en la sangre. Solo se escuchaban los golpes de los tenedores en el plato.

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – preguntó el Dragneel mayor intentando entablar una conversación con su hijo.

- Como siempre – fue breve el pelirrosa. La verdad no era que estuviera enojado con su padre, pero tenía otros pensamientos y estaba muy ocupado en sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Te sucede algo? – preguntó el padre, últimamente veía a Natsu muy callado y serio, eso lo estaba preocupando, por que el chico no era así.

- Nada.

- … - él adulto no estaba contento con esa respuesta, pero decidió cambiar el tema – Y Lucy?

- Creo que fue a casa de Erza, mañana habrá una fiesta por su cumpleaños.

- Ooh su cumpleaños, lo había olvidado, que grande está – dijo Igneel con ojos en forma de estrella – aún recuerdo cuando usaban pañales.

- Ya bájale viejo, no es para que te pongas así, algún día teníamos que crecer ¿no?

- Ya te dije que no me llamaras viejo – hablo con un puchero – Bueno, es que están tan grande y han madurado tanto… todos a excepción de ti jaja

- Oye eso ofende – dijo Natsu reaccionando ante la burla – ¿acaso no me crees capaz de madurar?

- Claro que sí, pero aún no maduras… no lo suficiente como para resolver esos problemas que rondan tu cabeza.

El pelirrosa abrió mucho los ojos. Mierda, lo habían pillado. Malditos genes paternales que siempre lo descubren.

- Entonces… ¿Me contarás que te ocurre?

- No es importante – dijo tranquilamente y fijando sus ojos en la comida.

- Claro, los problemas de mi propio hijo no son importantes – hablo con sarcasmo – Anda dime, es la escuela? Muy difícil? O es algo más sentimental? Amor adolescente? – dijo esta vez de forma picarona.

- Ya cállate viejo, no tengo tiempo para esto – tomo el plato sucio y se levanto de la mesa, dejando solo a su padre. Con eso había confirmado las sospechas del pelirrojo, Natsu tenía uno de los problemas más típicos a su edad: el amor. Seguramente estaba muy confundido en estos momentos, pero Igneel no podía ayudarlo, él debía superarlo solo, porque era una de las etapas de la vida.

- …ay, Asami– miro al techo recordando a su esposa – si tan solo estuvieras aquí… eras muy buena con este tipo de problemas – cerró los ojos un momento. Le dolía recordar a su amada. Tantos momentos juntos y un día… todo eso se había esfumado.

Ese día en el que todo se derrumbó, jamás creyó que podría superarlo, que volvería a sonreír… pero al ver a su hijo, sacaba fuerzas, para velar por la seguridad de él y enorgullecer a su querida esposa.

Se dispuso a levantar su plato para poder irse a dormir.

Mientras se acostaba, sonrió… ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe? él no creía en eso… porque ella jamás se iría de su lado, la tendría en su corazón por siempre, y ni la muerte los separaría.

Antes de caer ante el sueño, sintió un bello calor en él espacio vacío al lado de su cama. Aún podía sentirla a ella, su alma, aún seguía ahí con ellos, cuidándolos.

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

**¡Como están mis queridos lectores! Bueno lo prometido es deuda, y ya actualicé para ustedes :3**

**Como debieron haber notado, este capítulo estuvo centrado más en Gray y Juvia, ya que no había hecho nada sobre ellos (a pesar de que dije que lo haría meses atrás u.u)**

**¿Qué creen que pase ahora que Lyon llegó? ¿Cómo reaccionará Gray?¿Igneel hará algo para ayudar a su hijo?¿Natsu dejará de confundirse? ¿Qué ocurrirá en la fiesta de Erza? La respuesta de la última pregunta la sabrán en el siguiente capítulo *-***

**Un detallito: la próximas dos semanas tendré algunas pruebas semestrales, así que puede que no aparezca por aquí en un tiempo considerable. Pero no se preocupen, intentaré apurarme por ustedes :) **

**Bueno les agradecería un review para la inspiración y obviamente para saber sus opiniones :D**

**¡Cuídense, Nos vemos! **


End file.
